Restoring Balance
by 0Rust-Dust0
Summary: After everything had settled down in the Unova Region, Touko thinks she can finally have a normal life. A dream crushes the very idea and she finds herself needing answers...answers that will come from the one person she doesn't want to see.
1. Prologue

Touko heaved a sigh and dropped into her bed, snuggling with her cool pillow in relief that the day had finally ended. She couldn't deny how good it felt to be home and how amazing it had been to catch up with everybody, but they had run her more ragged than her hardest training session with nothing more than questions and concerns and all other vocalized worries.

'_Tomorrow probably won't be much different._' Touko thought with the softest of grins as she attempted to sink her face deeper into the pillow. It would also be the first time in a long time that she could engage in a Pokemon battle without her status and reputation getting in the way of the sheer fun of it all. Here, in her hometown, Cheren and Bianca still thought of her as nothing more than a great friend while her mom continued to show maternal concern for her well being. Professor Juniper was the only one who still pestered her about research of Pokemon evolution, but even that seemed relaxed and nothing more than she could have expected. All in all, it was a relaxation that she needed.

"Good night, sweetie!" Touko's mom called up from downstairs. Touko could picture her mom curling up on the couch with a book and the TV turned down low enough for background noise.

"Night, Mom!" Touko called back as she tunneled her way under the blankets, letting the calm of being home sink into her bones before falling asleep.

**. . .**

Touko rose from her bed and blinked at the shift from her room to that of a pale emerald landscape. She had no idea where she was and flinched as a bolt of lightning struck the ground before shifting into a column of fire that caught in the wind and vanished. It happened again and again and Touko ran, trying to find some kind of shelter from the freak weather.

A crystal tree stood alone to her right and she rushed there, catching her breath as she watched the storm tear into the grass. She couldn't deny how beautiful it was to watch, despite the fear that one strike from the lightning-fire would probably kill her in an instant.

"_Touko…_" The sound of her name on the wind made her turn her head suddenly. She hoped to catch the person who called to her, but there was no one else in sight. As she opened her mouth to reply and possibly glean the location of the person, an arc of lightning struck the tree. The blast knocked her to the ground and the inferno that followed swallowed her whole.

A scream tore itself from her throat even after the realization that she was not burned or dead. It continued when she saw green clouds flying past her and realized that she was falling from an undetermined height. Touko quickly struggled to reach for her Poke Balls, only to find out that she didn't have a single one on her.

The fall ended as quickly as it had started when she landed relatively safe into outstretched arms. She said nothing, shaking as she clung to her savior with unrestrained joy. She thought she heard the person laugh once in a deep voice that sounded the same as the one that called her name, but she couldn't be sure of anything at the moment.

"Th-thank you." Touko's voice was soft and uneven when she finally managed to speak. She looked up at the person to try to see who it was, but their face was covered by a white hood that revealed nothing. She reached up to try and pull the hood back, but a pale hand caught her gently by the wrist and halted her movement. They then set her on the ground with great care before sitting a few feet from her.

"Not yet, Touko." His voice, for it could only have been attached to a male, only made her more curious, but she said nothing more. She pulled her legs to her chest and perched her chin on her knees as she kept a careful eye on the person before her. The person laughed and she narrowed her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"We are here." The answer didn't solve any of the growing questions in her head. None of this made any sense. It wouldn't even have made sense in her dreams…

"Am I…dreaming?" Her eyes widened at her own proclamation, but there was nothing else that could have explained all of this.

"In a sense, yes. This place is a Dream Dust effect made possible by Musharna." His voice was cool and sounded strangely distant for being so close to her.

"Are you close to me in real life then? If I wake up-"

"I have been close to you for a long time, Touko." He extended his hand and lightly brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek, causing her face to redden almost instantly. "We are two halves of a whole and _they _wish to join through us."

"They? What are you talking about?" Touko rose as the beginnings of true frustration and anger began to boil under her skin. As she rose, the effects of the Dream Dust seemed to lessen and the real world began to shimmer back into sight.

"Our adventures may not have started on the same day, but they entwined the first time we met and led us down the same path, though neither of us were aware at the time. Start at Karakusa." Touko reached for the fading figure, struggling as though neck deep in honey. She called out to the figure but her voice quickly vanished with the illusion…

**. . .**

Touko woke with a jolt, struggling to free herself from the constricting blankets before rolling clean off her bed and crashing onto the ground with a loud thump. She quickly regained her bearings and rubbed the slight pain from her shoulder as she sat up.

"Kara…kusa?" Touko's voice was quiet as she tried to remember every detail of her dream and blend it with memories from her journey. "That was the first town I traveled to after I got Azhure." She kneaded her temples as she tried to think harder with her sleep-addled brain.

"N?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/_Hope you all enjoyed the beginning of my story! Just wanted to get a few possibly confusing facts outta the way. The first one is the town of Karakusa. It's the Japanese name for Accumula Town in the game. Azhure is the name I gave to my female Oshawott while I actually played White._


	2. Chapter 1

"Touko…Hey, Toukooo…Wake up, Touko." Touko grumbled as she tried to fight off listening to the voice in her room, wanting just a little more time to sleep. She heard her name a few more times, but their persistence beat out her refusal to move when slender hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her. The contact made her sit up almost instantly with a yelp. She then collided into the person who was shaking her and it became a joint effort to separate from the tangled limbs and blankets. She then realized who it was as a mass of blonde hair flew into her face.

"Bianca?"

"Oh! Touko, your up!" Bianca made quick work of freeing herself and Touko blinked as she realized that she was still on the floor. Bianca didn't seem to care as she squeezed her old friend.

"What are you two doing on the floor?" The girls peeked over to the stairs as Cheren walked into the room with his usual air of general disinterest. He adjusted his glasses and couldn't help but smile.

"Rough night." Touko replied with a sheepish grin as she pried Bianca off her to stand and start freeing the tangles in her hair with her fingers.

"Not too rough, I hope…I was looking forward to our battle." Touko helped Bianca up as she spoke and Touko grinned at both of them.

"Never in a million years!" Cheren chuckled softly and folded his arms across his chest at the pure determination on her face. Bianca cheered and jumped a few times with excitement, reaching into her lime green bag for the first Poke Ball to touch her fingers. She grabbed one and pulled it out, even though she wasn't sure which Pokemon she had in her hand. Touko's smile widened and Cheren chewed on his lower lip to keep the laughter at bay.

"You can't fight in Touko's room again." Cheren snickered and Bianca scowled at him in mostly playful anger. "Our Pokemon are way stronger and definitely bigger than last time." Cheren shook his head and Bianca moved closer to him, waving the Ball in his face.

"I know that." Bianca huffed as she stood rigid in front of Cheren. "I was just really excited, that's all. Touko rarely visits and I'm glad she's here." Touko walked up behind them and pushed lightly on Bianca's back, nudging her forward until she was pressed up on Cheren and forcing him back as well.

"And you'll get to visit me sooner if you leave and let me get dressed and resituated." Touko laughed as she continued to push them, despite their highly vocal protests. When it was apparent that Touko wasn't going to let up, they gave in and walked relatively peacefully down the stairs. Before she closed the door, Touko smiled in contented happiness at them.

"Meet me outside Juniper's lab?" They nodded and she closed the door as she attempted to get dressed. She felt dumb for falling asleep on the floor, and scowled at the hazy memory of her dream. N had been quietly roaming through various regions for years after the fall of Team Plasma and she found it strange that he would want to contact her now of all times…if it was even him. She hadn't seen anything more than the white silhouette formed by those robes and the only clue he had given was too look in Karakusa.

And who were the '_they_' he had mentioned?

Touko grumbled as she rummaged through her drawer to pull out clean clothes and change. For once, she would like nothing more than to have a sane day with her normal friends. Then go to bed and have normal dreams that weren't the product of Dream Dust or anything else outside her own imagination. She rushed through her dressing process and finished by shoving her hair into a ponytail and pushing it through the back of her hat. She scowled into the mirror before attempting to regain the calm she had had the night before and have a peaceful battle with her friends.

Touko peered at her mom as she came down the stairs, the sweet scent of breakfast quickly settling her anger and bringing a smile on her face. She walked toward the fridge beside her mom and said her good morning before reaching in the fridge for the last of the juice.

"Did you sleep well? I thought I heard a few thumps up there…"Touko's mom attempted to think back on it, tapping the flat end of a plastic spatula against her lower lip while she recalled the memory. Touko heaved a soft sigh and poured a small glass of the juice before looking into the skillet at the browning pancakes.

"I slept great…just been a while since I've slept in a actual bed and I rolled out of it." Touko laughed softly at how dumb it sounded, but it made enough sense to pass her mom's worry meter because she said nothing more and continued with breakfast preparations. Touko took a healthy sip and sat near the table while her mom hummed a tune that Touko could only just remember from her younger years. She felt the urge to ask her mom if she had ever had dreams that might have meant something more, but couldn't bring herself to do it and looked over to the TV. "What's That?" was on and Touko giggled as Watchog tossed a Cell Battery at it's Trainer's head with a proud expression on its face.

"Here, I made some for Cheren and Bianca as well." Touko's mom smiled and placed a large tin wrapped in a white cloth on the table, which held breakfast. Touko grinned and jumped into a hug with her mom before gently placing it in her bag.

"Thanks, Mom!" Touko's mom nodded and moved back to the kitchen to clean up the last bits of the mess. She peeked over her shoulder one last time as Touko stepped out the door.

"Take care, Touko…take care."

**. . .**

"Stoutland, go for an Ice Fang!" Touko could hear Bianca as she stepped into the light of the late morning sun. She rushed to the other side of her house and smiled as she saw Bianca's large dog rush across the grass toward Cheren's Serperior with glittering blue fangs and leap into the air.

"Counter it with a Dragon Tail!" Cheren pointed his Pokemon forward and Touko gasped as Bianca's Stoutland sank its teeth into the snake, freezing the area on contact before Serperior launched the dog into the air and slammed it into the ground a few feet away. Stoutland shook it off, but growled in the beginnings of pain. Touko noticed the wincing face Serperior made as it nurtured the side that had been bitten and was still speckled with tiny ice crystals. They had improved without her knowing and it made her feel warm inside, but she could tell that the next move would be the end of the current round.

"Return!" Bianca called out and Stoutland began to glow with white light as the powerful bond between her and her Pokemon shifted into a physical attack. Stoutland moved in a flash of white and Cheren stepped closer to his Serperior.

"Blow them away with your Leaf Storm!" Serperior responded instantly to Cheren's voice and twirled with blinding speed as leaves began to swirl around the snake. Stoutland moved closer and Touko had to close her eyes as the light made contact with a thousand emerald leaves as sharp as razors. A bright plume of smoke erupted from the collision site and Touko ran forward to see who had won. As the smoke cleared, Touko could make out the form of Stoutland leaning over Serperior on shaky legs, an exhausted expression on it's face. Bianca and Cheren noticed the outcome seconds later and both rushed to their Pokemon.

"That was amazing!" Touko said excitedly, still in awe of the battle she had just seen. Bianca beamed at Touko as she knelt by her Stoutland, spraying the worst of the surface wounds with a Hyper Potion. Cheren returned Serperior to its Poke Ball and made a mental note to get it checked out at Juniper's Lab later on while he stood beside Touko.

"You've gotten much better." Cheren smiled softly and closed his eyes as a slightly smug expression blossomed on his face. "I might actually have to be concerned about you now." Touko grinned as Bianca blushed and scowled at Cheren, squeezing onto Stoutland a little too hard.

"Touko, beat him up for me!" Bianca shot at Touko in a heated voice, though she could tell it was only a joking threat. Touko and Cheren burst into laughter at Bianca's statement and it grew infectious as Bianca found herself joining in. Stoutland, still incased in Bianca's arms heaved a soft sigh and wondered why it's Trainer was so ditsy.

"Oh! Mom made us all a snack!" Touko said after they had managed to calm down enough to catch their respective breaths. Bianca returned Stoutland to its ball and pounced on Touko's bag, which was resting on the ground next to her. Cheren moved and tried to pry the bag from Bianca's grasp, insisting that she should share and that Touko should get her portion first since it was her mother that had made it for them.

'_Can't you hear them?_' A whisper on the wind caught Touko's attention and she turned quickly, hoping that she was only hearing things. '_They want to be one…_' Touko froze and felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She couldn't tell how long she remained out of it, listening as hard as she could for the voice, but Cheren and Bianca perched on her shoulders, their eyes blinking up at her with concern.

"You okay?"

"Uhhhhh yeah…Thought I heard something on the wind." Touko hated how quickly the weak lies were piling up, but she couldn't tell any one about her dream until she knew more. Karakusa was pressing on her brain and she hated the thought of having to travel again so soon just to put a fear to rest…but at least it wasn't that far away.

"What'd you hear? The soothing sound of a group of Whimsicott floating by on the spring air current or the frolicking canter of two Deerling playing tag in the meadow?" Bianca's eyes sparkled as she pictured the scenes in her mind while Cheren shook his head with embarrassment.

"Anyone ever tell you that you might have spent too much time in Ramion City's Musical Hall?" Bianca swatted at Cheren's mocking voice from across Touko's face.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a jerk?" Bianca fumed and moved from her spot on Touko's shoulder chase after Cheren. Touko hid a smile behind her hand and wondered when one of them would bother to make some kind of move toward a relationship. She couldn't ask them directly about it because they usually shot the question back at her and that usually made her flush and quickly attempt to change the subject. The closet she had ever come to liking anyone had probably been N and that didn't seem right…and yet.

"Hey! Anyone want to walk to Karakusa with me?" Bianca and Cheren halted their attacks on each other to stare at Touko as though she had grown a second head.

"Karakusa? You haven't even been home for a whole day and you want to take a trip already?" Touko blushed a little at Bianca's words and shifted uneasily on her feet. She hadn't expected them to completely hate the idea so quick and it made her uncomfortable. She locked eyes with Cheren and his grin was almost cat-like.

"It's only half a days walk, Bianca. Not exactly a great escape." Cheren kept his eyes on Touko as he said those things and Touko swallowed hard at his unwavering stare. "You could go by yourself and give us some time to heal our Pokemon." Touko narrowed her eyes at Cheren and stomped closer to them.

"Fine, I will." She didn't give them the chance to object but Cheren winked at her, startling her even more.

**. . .**

Touko heard the sharp smack of her boots on the stone walkways in Karakusa as she grumbled at how stupid she felt for having come here just because of a stupid dream. She plopped onto the bench on the low hill that was the town's plaza and quietly fumed. She stretched and almost welcomed the relaxation that came from the motion but a green movement in the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she turned her head to see what it was.

'_I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation…_" Touko stood almost instantly and gripped her bag tight just in case she needed her Pokemon.

'_Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…only assume that is the truth?_' Those words brought back the memory of her very first encounter with Team Plasma and she shook her head, trying to get the words out of her head.

'_Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?_' Ghostly shades of people walked past her and shoved into her to get closer to the outline of Ghetsis. Touko felt ice run through her veins and she shuddered against the equally cold forms of people.

'…_Pokemon are different from humans, that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?_' Touko dropped to her knees a midst the growing shade-people pressing into her as she pressed her hands to her ears to block out any more of the whispering words.

The speech finished in silence and the shadows moved off to blend with the world and as Touko blinked open her eyes, she saw the singular form of N standing in the same place he had stood when she had first seen him. He turned in a motion that was both fast and slow, which made Touko's head hurt as she tried to follow his motion. He came closer to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Touko glared at him, noting that looking at him didn't hurt her eyes anymore.

"We first met here, remember?" N's voice was deep and soft like dark velvet but it did little to calm Touko's uneasy nerves. "You didn't believe that I could hear the voices of Pokemon…or rather, _he_ didn't believe." N helped Touko stand on her feet and smiled softly at her. Touko cursed her traitorous face as color rose in her cheeks, but she compensated by glaring at him.

"I didn't believe you either." Touko replied hotly as she tried to ignore his hand taking a hold of hers. He didn't seem to hear her as he led her away from the bench and down to the lower levels.

"My father, Ghetsis, was mad, but he was right about my…our friends." N corrected himself and Touko shook her arm, finding that she had gotten weaker than she usually was when her struggles did nothing.

"Our…friends?" N looked back a Touko and gave her another warm smile as though they were on nothing more than a relaxing stroll.

"Pokemon…they do have unknown powers greater than anything else in existence. That power was used to create this region and it is that same power that will join us together." By then, N had cornered Touko in the darkest space of the lower level and she stared up at him, frozen as her head swam with thoughts and fears of what might happen to her.

"Us?…Join..._us?_ I thought-" N pressed his fingers to her lips to quiet her words before shaking an unruly lock of green hair from his eyes.

"Oh, Touko…you understand so little. If only you could hear them…" N's voice faded from sound as he stared into her frightened blue eyes. Touko visibly blushed as she felt the ghost of his warm breath on her face, tingling her nerves. She flinched as his face moved closer to her, their noses beginning to touch in the shrinking space.

"N…" Touko's voice was nothing more than a breath of air and she winced, closing her eyes from seeing his face anymore. He laughed softly and Touko blinked her eyes open when she felt him move away from her.

"Perhaps it will make more sense when you come to Shippou City." N walked away, fading into the shadows like the people before him and Touko cried out for him to come back and explain everything to her.

**. . .**

Touko blinked her eyes open and stared into the starry night sky before realizing she had fallen asleep on the bench. A shudder from the cool night air made her sit up and pull he arms into her black vest for warmth. She stood and opened her Xtransceiver to call her mom, who picked up almost instantly.

"Hey, Touko, are you okay? You missed dinner and your friends are worried about you." Her mom's worried expression stung Touko like nothing else ever would, but she bit it down and let a wide smile cross her features.

"Yeah, I'm okay…but something came up and…" Touko chewed on her lower lip and glanced at the Pokemon Center to collect her rushed thoughts. "And, could you tell Cheren and Bianca that I have to leave right away?"

"Sure, hon." Touko's mom smiled warmly and that calmed her nerves just enough to make things seem better than they might be. "You take care, okay?"

"Of course, Mom" Touko's mother hung up and Touko packed the Xtransceiver back into her bag with a heavy sigh. Another adventure seemed to have been thrown at her, but this time she wanted it done with as fast she possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _There, things are probably going to make a little bit more sense! Also, a few more little facts just in case anyone out there is confused. I do all the town names in their Japanese wording...Karakusa is for Accumula Town, just like before...Ramion City is for Nimbasa City where the famous Ferris wheel scene takes place...And Shippou City is Nacrene City. The town where you receive your second badge from Lenora._


	3. Chapter 2

Touko slumped on the bench of the Pokemon Center in Karakusa, weary and unsure of how to proceed. She could probably fly right over to Shippou City and hope that she didn't fall asleep in the middle of the town and raise all kinds of problems, but that would have made things seemed rushed and Touko didn't want to barge into something that could be dangerous without any knowledge. She scowled and leafed through one of the glossy magazines tossed carelessly on the glass table, trying to put her mind onto more calming thoughts. There were mostly articles about the Pokemon Musicals or new battle techniques; things she didn't find all that appealing. The only thing that caught her interest was an ad for a new Pokedex skin that featured the three Unova starters, but it was in a tiny square and had no real reading capabilities to dull her brain from the obvious.

"Miss, would you like some tea?" The local nurse smiled pleasantly at Touko while the assisting Audino held out a silver tray with said drink and a little plate of snack cakes. Audino chirped its name with a large grin and Touko smiled back, placing the magazine back onto the table.

"Yeah…thanks." She reached for the earthen mug and took a quick sip, letting the heat and minty aftertaste ease her mind. The nurse bowed at her a little and took her leave, but Touko haled her movements.

"Hey…does your Audino know…Hypnosis or Sing?" Touko felt as though she was too old to need help falling asleep, but if it might mean no freaky dreams, then she would go for it. Obviously, the nurse thought the same thing, because a flash of confusion crossed her face before she hid it with a smile.

"Yes. Audino knows Sing." She reached down and took the tray from the pink Pokemon and smiled down at her helper. "Would you mind, Audino?" Audino shook its head 'no' and sat on the floor next to Touko, singing a soft tune that dropped her into sleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

**. . .**

Touko stretched on the couch and rolled over as she slowly woke up. She felt good and rested. Especially since she hadn't been roaming in any dream worlds. Audino and the nurse had long since resumed their duties and Touko figured that it was probably time she headed off as well. Waving her goodbye and thanks to the nurse, Touko stepped out into the bright afternoon sun.

Karakusa was pretty in the light, the white stone glittering around the houses, but she didn't linger long and strolled out of the town with a grin on her face. Sleep, true sleep, felt great and in her joy, she took out three of her Poke Balls and released them to let them stretch out their legs. Pyzat, Azhure, and Chili popped out in a white light, rubbing their eyes with paws and wings. They stared up at Touko with excitement and took off into the grass a little ways ahead. Pyzat snorted and flapped his leathery wings to get into the air and hover next to Touko as she strolled through the grass. Chili popped her creamy white head out of the grass as she attempted to sneak through it to pounce on Azhure, bringing out a laugh from Touko.

"Azhure…you remember out first battle with a complete stranger here?" Touko called out and Azhure turned to look at her Trainer with curiosity.

"Wott?" Touko repeated the question and strained to listen closer to her Pokemon to see if she could hear their voices. N had always belittled her for not being able to hear them, but if she could hear just one thing…she could throw that back in his face.

"Dewott!" Azhure beamed at the question, but only stared to tell Touko about it, before turning to Chili and apparently bragging about it to her. As Azhure continued, Touko strained and relaxed and everything else she could think of to get closer to her Pokemon, but it didn't seem to work and she gave up after a cramp in her leg told her that she had stood in one place for too long.

Touko smiled at her Pokemon and continued the journey as the three hovered near her and played when the could squeeze the time in. It was mid day when she cleared the grassy path into Sanyou City and the first thing she did was enter the Gym Café. The Gym Leader Trio noticed her enter almost immediately and grinned, welcoming her into their restaurant.

"Hello, Touko!"

"Would you care for a nice hot snack?"

"And perhaps an ice cold Lemonade to go with it?" Touko giggled at the three Cilan, Chili, and, Cress stated these thing while bowing before her. Her stomach grumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since last morning, which surprised even her.

"I probably should…yeah, but don't go overboard like last time." Touko joked, remembering how last time, they had barely left any room for her to actually eat on the table. They all agreed with a quick yes and vanished into the kitchen.

They returned with a savory vegetable soup that Touko finished before she realized she had. They laughed and Touko blushed a little at the mess on her face and the empty bowl. This time, it probably would have been okay if they had gone overboard, but Touko didn't say that and politely asked for another.

Touko ate until she felt like she could never eat again and without much of a prompt, Touko grinned, looking at Cilan, Chili and Cress.

"I'm in Sanyou City!" Touko jumped up and said it again, overly happy and not the least bit concerned with the eyes staring at her strange behavior. "Fennel? Is she here or researching in the Dreamyard again?" They blinked at her and tried to think as to where the scientist could be at this hour.

"Let's see…"

"At this time of day she would be…"

"At home." Touko rushed out of the Café before they could get another word in and rushed to Fennel's house. If anyone could explain the Dream Dust to her in full detail, it would be her. Touko felt odd for just walking in, but the family said nothing and simply waved as Touko rushed up the stairs.

"Touko! What br-"

"Dream…Dust…everything you know about Dream Dust." Touko breathed heavily, finding that she probably could have walked and not frightened the life out of Fennel as well. Fennel quickly recovered and pulled out a chair for Touko to sit on, while she rummaged through some papers.

"Well, where do you want to start? Hopefully you haven't forgotten about the basics yet?" Fennel tapped a pen a few times into her clipboard and smiled earnestly at Touko, who was still attempting to catch her breath.

"Could a human connect to another person's dreams?" Touko wrapped her legs together and tried to look genuinely curious about the whole thing. Fennel eyed her with a hint of suspicion, as though Touko might be thinking about attempting something dangerous.

"I don't see why not, though human dreams are a bit more complicated than the ones Pokemon have."

"And…How far apart would you have to be from the Dream Dust for the effects to works?" Fennel blinked and stared at her most recent notes on the clipboard.

"I'm not quite sure it would matter. Since dreams happen when you're asleep and you don't actually move, all you would need would be an exact location." Touko frowned a little as Fennel began to rant and talk about things that were too far out of her league to understand.

The answers helped, but not enough to make things better and she couldn't risk asking any more questions in case Fennel got too concerned or began to question the real reason that Touko wanted to know these things. She closed her eyes and heaved a soft sigh before she heard a loud ring coming from her bag, breaking both of their personal thoughts.

"H-hello?" Touko stared into the upset faces of Bianca and Cheren, feeling her blood cool almost instantly.

"You promised we would hang out!" Bianca whined as she stared into the guilty eyes of Touko. Cheren said nothing, but the emotion on his face made her feel even worse and her stomach clenched in a threat to spew.

"Things came up…" Touko didn't like the sound of her voice any more than they did, but she couldn't come home just yet. N and halves and all other things about him had complicated her life far too much and she aimed to fix it.

"What kinds of things, Touko?" Cheren's cool voice almost made her body relax, but Touko couldn't tell them the whole truth and have them understand. She probably couldn't even tell them bits of the truth and have them understand.

"Just…things." Touko looked away from them, unable to look them in the eyes.

"Well…we could come along with you…find out _things_ to-"

No! I have to do this on my own." Touko's voice sounded too harsh and it stung her more than it had Bianca. She looked at them with a helpless expression and sighed, hanging her shoulders in defeat. "You wouldn't understand…_I_ don't even understand."

"Touko…"

"Look, I promise that if things get too out of hand, I'll let you help me. That's all I can do right now." Touko couldn't say anything more and had to look away, afraid that she might burst into tears over the Xtransceiver. Cheren and Bianca could see the pain in the rigid form of their friend and quietly said that they hoped she got everything sorted out and that they were here for her. Touko could only nod and quietly hung up. She had forgotten that she was still in Fennel's room and sniffled a little, wiping away the beginnings of a tear.

"Touko…you're welcome to sleep here." Fennel reached out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder and Touko smiled softly.

"Does your Musharna still know Hypnosis?"

**. . .**

Touko blinked awake, an uneasy feeling settling quickly in her form. She clenched her hands into fists and flinched as she felt something in the palm of her hand. Pale green paper that had been crumpled from sleep and her waking up made her skin crawl. Tentatively, she pulled it back into as flat a sheet as she could get it and read.

'_Do you truly plan to hypnotize yourself to sleep for the rest of your life? All I want is to help my friends, but I can't do that without you as well. Give me my chance to join them through us or I'll spirit you away to sleep forever in my castle.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Yay for Pokemon induced sleep! I feel like I could have gotten a little bit more into this chapter, but the end...someone's been sneaking into rooms...  
>Finally, some quick facts to ease the confusion. Pyzat, Azhure, and Chili are my nicknames for Swoobat, Dewott, and Cinccino in that order.<br>Also, I do the names of the cities/towns in their Japanese names so here is what they would be in the English game...Karakusa=Accumula Town, Shippou City=Nacrene City, and Sanyou City is better known as Striation City, the place connected to the Dreamyard and where you battle the 'triplets' for your first gym badge._


	4. Chapter 3

'_Do you truly plan to hypnotize yourself to sleep for the rest of your life?' _Touko stared at the first line of the note over and over again as she sat on one of the benches in Sanyou City's public garden in pure frustration. Of course, she didn't want to sleep like that forever, but she couldn't stand the dreams at all. It felt like some kind of personal invasion and it didn't help that it was N doing all the invading.

Touko crumpled the paper again, but couldn't get rid of it and found herself smoothing it out again and reading it with more and more frustration. It wasn't helping anything and she probably should have started her move to Shippou City and put every bad feeling the note brought behind her and move forward into the new and equally unpleasant feelings of the unknown.

"Is this seat taken?" Touko blinked up into the form of a man standing before her and hid her annoyance with a soft smile. The glare in the sun made it hard to determine who exactly was leaning over her, but she didn't sense anything threatening about the person and scooted over to make more room for them. She peeked at the person, who was looking into the sky with a relaxed expression on his face. The smoky gray eyes that glittered in the sun brought some kind of flicker of familiarity, but it vanished when he turned to her, catching her stare.

"Sorry…" Touko quickly apologized in a sheepish voice, lowering her head to hide her embarrassed blush. A soft laugh brought her gaze back to him and she blinked.

"You seem uneasy." He said, turning back to the sky and the quickly moving clouds. Touko narrowed her eyes at one of the Pikachu shrubs and attacked the note again for stress relief.

"Maybe…probably." Touko had never been afraid of talking to people, and a complete stranger wouldn't know her personally so they couldn't judge her or anything else that kept her from opening up to her friends…which made her feel even worse that she couldn't talk to Cheren or Bianca about this.

"Really?" He smiled softly at nothing in particular and before she realized it, Touko began to tell all that she could to the stranger.

"…and I have no idea what I should do." A bit of the pressure on her chest deflated at finally having opened up about it, even if it was just to a complete stranger. He leaned back and stretched his arms over the back of the bench, careful not to brush up against Touko's shoulders. He was quiet for the longest time and Touko felt her heart flutter in her chest. It wasn't that she expected him to help her or give her exact instructions on what to do, but the complete silence unnerved her more than anything else and she began to wish she had said nothing.

"You should stop fighting what your so obviously being thrust into." Touko grumbled under her breath and continued her destruction of the paper in her hands. "After all, everyone has things in their past that they aren't proud of doing and this 'N' sounds like he was nothing more than a glorified puppet." Touko slumped into her lap, feeling worse and worse with every word the person had said.

"But I…he…it sounds easy, but is it ever as simple as saying it?" Touko couldn't deny that it made sense, but all the moments of the past reared up in her head. He had left to find another way to accomplish his goals only to reappear with a completely new one, so how could she really know he had changed?

"Like I said; stop fighting. You don't have to love him, but if you continue to hate him, you'll be running for the rest of your life." He stood and nodded once to her with the softest of smiles. "Maybe we'll meet again under…better circumstances." Touko said nothing as he moved toward Route 3 and the Daycare Center. She stood and despite the unease, she took her first certain steps toward Shippou City and the next encounter.

**. . .**

The gentle scent of paint and leaves blended with the rustic warehouses that were the main buildings of Shippou City. Touko took her first step into the city and smiled at the relaxing atmosphere. She blinked as someone ran toward her while waving their arms. As they came close, Touko noticed that it was Hawes, the assistant director to the museum and Lenora's husband. She reached out to touch him as he stopped in front of her and caught his breath but he grinned as though there was no real danger.

"Touko, you _are _here!" Hawes panted as he stared at her and she tilted her head in confusion. "There's a young man waiting for you at the museum. Said you should have just arrived. Didn't believe him, but here you are!"

"Who's waiting for me?" Touko didn't really need to stretch too far for the answer, but it could have easily been one of her friends. She wouldn't have blamed them for trying to find her, but the words she had said to them still stung and left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I don't know. Never seem him before." He paused and leaned against the nearest wall for support. "You don't mind if I catch up in a minute?" Touko shook her head no and took careful steps toward the museum. Her earlier conversation began to buzz around in her head about all the things she should do, but the idea of trying to be friendly toward N made her uneasy. Too much had happened and it felt like too much was going to happen for her to just let her guard down.

As Touko came closer to the gym, she could see N's outline leaning against the Poke Ball statue that marked it as a gym in place of the typical markers. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't stop walking and soon she stood near enough to him that she could see the smile in his eyes that she had finally come to him.

"Here, I told you how I felt about what I want for Pokemon. Here, I asked you if you felt the same as I do. Do you still feel that way?" N's voice sounded different in reality, but still retained the natural calm that others felt when he spoke. Touko could only just remember his speech, but felt that it made sense to this day.

"I think so." Some part of the meeting felt like a trap, and she folded her arms across her chest. N smiled but made no further attempt to get closer to her, like he usually did.

"Really? Perhaps I should test you again." N casually tossed a Poke Ball into the air, catching it again. Touko jumped into a defensive position and gripped her bag as she glared at him.

"If it's a test you want, then it's a test you'll get." A Pokemon Battle would be a breeze for her and she waited for him to make the first move. He didn't move toward a battle of any kind and simply tossed the ball into the air a few more times, a confused expression blossoming on his face.

"Not here. Our future is as uncertain as the days we live and that's not what I want. First, you have to hear their voices and open your eyes to truly see." He moved closer and took her hand in his before she could react, lightly kissing the back of her hand. Touko shook and pulled her hand back, glaring at him and holding her hand to her chest as though it had been wounded. The only thing out of place was the deep pink streaked across her face. N saw this and amusement flashed in his eyes.

"Why can't you ever give me a straight answer, N?" Touko stepped away from him, putting as much space as she could between them just in case he tried anything else.

"I could…but would you even want to hear it?" He stared her down with an unreadable expression that made her feel exposed and vulnerable, but an anger flared in her being that quickly fought it off.

"If it would make things easier, yes! I'm tired of being led on a string that I don't understand and no one can explain to me." Touko's words hurt her throat as she shot them in quick blows at N, but he didn't seem to be phased. He shook his head and smiled softly at her.

"You're far too mad. I don't think I'll tell you." Touko pouted in anger as she stepped closer to make sure he heard her protests.

"But-" Touko had moved close enough to N that he could halt her words with his slender fingers pressed against her lips. A glimmer of some unknown expression flashed across N's face as Touko glared at him despite the deepening of her blush. She didn't understand his secretive moods and why he seemed to keep avoiding her, but blinked and mumbled against his hand when he stared past her with a frown.

"You keep reacting like you may already know…" N sighed and stepped from her, his form rigid as though torn with the idea of leaving her again.

"N! Don't leave me confused!' Touko yelled at him, standing there as though torn on whether or not to follow him and make him tell her the whole story. Frustration from the day and his rushed departure bloomed into angry tears. He turned and smiled at the angry and helpless look on her face.

"Sweet dreams my dear Touko, sweet dreams." N faded into the distance and Touko moved forward a few steps in his direction, small tears escaping her eyes in her rushed blinking. Steady footsteps sounded behind her and Touko froze, unable to turn around and look at anyone with her jumbled expression.

"Did I miss him?" Hawes sounded upset that he hadn't gotten to meet N, but she didn't think that he would have been excited to if he had known who he was in the first place. He placed a warm dry hand on her shoulder and looked at her with genuine concern. "Hey, are you okay?" Touko leaned into him, latching onto the closest thing to a father in the area and nodded once as she sniffled.

"I'm okay." Touko took a deep breath and rubbed the tears from her face as she peered over her shoulder into Hawes' calm face. He took hold of her hand and pulled her toward the museum.

"C'mon let's go see if Lenora has started dinner. I'm sure she'd love to see you again." Touko let him lead her along with a calming sigh.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Stranger in the Shrubs *bricked* I actually haven't decided if the guy she talks to is actually N in disguise or not, so feel free to draw your own conclusions. Other than that, I think were' moving at a steady pace for the moment...Onto the usual facts to make sure everyone's on the same page.  
>Sanyou City = Striation City and Shippou City = Nacrene City<em>


	5. Chapter 4

Touko found herself staring into Shippou City, the night sky twinkling with millions of tiny stars while spring petals danced in the air. She took slow steps into the warm air and looked around. N was perched atop one of the second story balconies that connected to stairs to the lower level and staring at the full moon with a relaxed expression on his face. Touko narrowed her eyes and took a hesitant step toward the stairs. She couldn't deny the beautiful image he made up there, but she couldn't bury the past and saw nothing more than a hidden scheme in the beauty he had created.

N hadn't noticed her, or pretended not to as she came to the stairs and began to tentatively creep up the wooden planks. She gripped the railing as she pulled herself up the last step and stood rigid behind N in the moonlight. He heaved a contented sigh, still not looking at her even though he was aware of her position behind him.

"If only the moon shone as beautifully in reality…" N's voice was distant and calm as he spoke and it made Touko wonder if he was talking to her. He peered over his shoulder to finally acknowledge Touko's existence, smiling softly and blinking the star shine out of his eyes. Touko stepped back reflexively, but she managed to fight back the facial anger that usually bloomed on her face.

"Tell me…what you really want…Please stop leading me around, N." Touko's voice was as hard as she thought she would have to make it to get him to talk, but he was as unaffected as usual and merely took in the sight of her glowing in the dream moonlight.

"Not yet." Touko's face hardened as anger began to bubble under her skin. "I still want to hear the voices of your friends…and see if you finally can as well." Behind N, his Archeops gripped the railing and pulled itself up with a sly grin on it's face. Touko reached for her bag, and shook when she realized that she didn't have it or anything else that she could have needed. A cold lump settled in her stomach as she realized that her Pokemon weren't there to help her. N noticed this with a soft grin and turned to the reborn fossil Pokemon and opened his mouth, though no sound was made. Archeops nodded its head once and with a strong beat of it's wings, shot a strong gust of air at Touko. Touko raised her hands in defense as the rough air beat at her clothes and exposed skin, but she was at the mercy of the wind as it began to push her back.

"N! Stop it!" Touko cried out as the gust continued, hoping that he would see her will to live and that she could reason with him before he killed her. She could feel her boots scrape over the edge of the top stair in the face of the wind. It didn't let up and Touko screamed as she tumbled over the stairs.

Before she could fall down the stairs and possibly break every bone in her body, N was behind her and holding her against him. He shook his head as he looked down at her, noting that the edge of the stairs was a bad place to try this. Touko glared up at him, her face flush with the wind and anger that he almost killed her.

"What was that supposed to accomplish? I could have been hurt or worse!" Touko fumed in his arms, but didn't find being there as unpleasant as before. N's mouth twitched into a smile and he squeezed her against him, ignoring her squeak of protest.

"I would never let you get hurt…especially here." N set her on the smooth stones of the walkway and ignored the soft blush that still adorned her face. "But you could have easily saved yourself." Touko's eyes narrowed at the idea and folded her arms across her chest in denial.

"How?"

"Few people have the close bonds we enjoy with our Pokemon." N paused and sighed softly at his words as they relaxed him. Touko didn't think that was true, but said nothing as she waited for him to continue. "You just have to call them and they will aid you." As if to prove his point, his Archeops glided down from the ledge and snapped its beak in a sharp click that made Touko flinch.

Another nod from N made Archeops begin with a strong gust, battering Touko and pushing her back with more force than before. Tiny stones battered her arms and the leaves tossed in the air, leaving little red lines against her skin. N stared at her intently, waiting for her to make her move, but she remained where she was. Her arms continued to protect her face and get beat up in the process, but she didn't seem to be calling out for help from her Pokemon.

"More wind." The command burned Touko's ears like fire against the attack, and she dropped to one knee, still attempting to protect herself. Jumbled thoughts came together as she buried her face further into her arms at the wind, but her Trainer instincts began to override her fear and she began to think about what would hurt the bird the most.

"Azhure." Her soft voice was ground out through her teeth and she cringed against her arms. N caught her determination and his eyes flashed with anticipation. "Azhure, I need you." As if by teleportation, her Dewott let out a loud cry from behind, leaping over Touko's back and shooting a stream of water at Archeops. N smiled and watched as Touko regained her composure as soon as the wind stopped. Azhure glared at N and his Pokemon, standing defensively before Touko. She stood there in confusion, but was relieved just the same that it had even worked in the first place and allowed for instincts to kick in.

"Azhure, blast that flightless bird away!" Touko called out and Dewott reacted almost instantly, growling as she inhaled the air deep into her stomach. The water burst from her mouth a moment later, sparkling in the night light as it came into contact with N's Archeops. The image began to shimmer and fade in the darkness and Touko froze as the form of Zoroark took its place. It grinned at her with sharp fangs and mischievous red eyes, waiting on it's master's command.

Time seemed to stand in place as the dream night continued on, neither of them making a move. Touko felt coiled and tense like a spring ready to snap at the slightest touch, but N held her in place and studied her movement. Azhure growled threateningly and Touko blinked as she fancied that she could hear Azhure growl_ 'I'll protect Trainer with my life._' N saw the slight shift in emotion from Touko's face and smiled in a wicked way.

"You're learning, Touko." He sounded proud and Touko glared at him as though he was crazy.

"I don't need to learn how to kick your butt!" She shot back and pointed her finger at his Zoroark, who still had the grin on its face. The dual commands from each of the Trainers rang in the air and echoed as the Pokemon reacted.

"Wott!" Azhure let out a sharp cry and Touko blinked as a whisper threaded with the sound of her Pokemon's call.

'_For Trainer!_'

Azhure gripped her scalchops as she prepared to use X-Scissor while Zoroark gathered negative energy for its Night slash. The two collided in a fury of claws and shell as they held off the other's attack. They growled menacingly at the other Pokemon, not letting one inch give as they waited for some other command. Touko stood motionless as she tried to figure out what would save her Dewott and destroy Zoroark at the same time.

"De…wott…"

'_Help…me…' _Touko shook at the plea coming from her own Pokemon and felt sick to her stomach.

"Help her, Touko." N called from across the battlefield. "Your hesitation is only making your Dewott suffer." His voice still sounded far too calm and Touko clenched her hands into tight fists as she tried to think. Anything to save her first Pokemon.

"Aqua Tail the ground!" Azhure responded and slammed her flat tail into the ground with every last bit of angry energy she could muster, cracking the stone as contact was made. Azhure shot into the air, arcing over the dark fox and finishing her first attack with deadly precision. Zoroark howled in pain and slumped to the ground, defeated.

Touko panted and felt her legs wobble under her as Azhure stood proudly on the opposite end of Zoroark. N moved closer and Azhure turned, raising her scalchops to defend her Trainer. N raised his hands in submission, which only succeeded in making Azhure lowering her scalchops.

"Azhure…it's okay. He won't hurt me." Touko hoped that her words were true and she wasn't just letting her defenses down only to get attacked again. Azhure nodded once and moved back toward Touko, leaning into her Trainer as Touko dropped to her knees, unable to stand any longer.

N stood above her, but quickly came to her level and reached to place a hand on her shoulder. Touko flinched, but was too weak to do much more than that.

"You can hear them now, Touko." N could just barely contain his elation that she would finally understand, but Touko shook her head a little and hid her face under the bill of her hat.

"It's only a dream…nothing more than imagination."

"No it's not. Maybe at first, but it will never be a dream for you again. You'll hear them when you wake up and it'll make things that much easier." N sounded upset that she still didn't believe him and poured his soul into his words. Touko sighed, too tired to fight his insistence any more and stared into his eyes. They glowed in the dream night like emerald coals and Touko tried not to be caught in the stare.

"Fine…then tell me what I want to know. Everything." N's grip shook against Touko's shoulders and he looked away as though saying anything about what he wanted would break him inside. Touko couldn't think that it could be that bad and she said his single letter name in a calm tone just to get him out of his personal cloud.

N turned back to Touko and moved closer to her, ignoring Azhure's warning growl. His breath was warm on her face and bore the faint scent of clover. She tried to ignore the closeness of his face to hers and the intensity of his eyes as he stared into her very soul, but she couldn't believe his next words.

"All these years and you still don't see it." He paused and gauged her reaction, watching her blue eyes widen and tremble with fear of the unknown.

"N-"

"I love you, Touko."

**. . .**

The dream shattered around Touko and she fought in her blankets as she blinked into the concerned faces of Bianca and Cheren. She moved instantly and pressed the sleeping bag to her chest, panting heavily. She looked at each of them and saw Juniper and Fennel in the distance, as well as her mother. Bianca pounced on her and Touko blinked in confusion.

"What's going on?" The startled faces of her friends confused her and she asked again, fearing something bad was about to be said. Bianca looked away and Cheren stared at her with his sharp eyes, not allowing any emotion to slip through his gaze.

"Touko, you've been asleep…for days."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Dream World confessions FTW! Also, Touko can finally talk to her Pokemon...but will she? And the time span in sleep is very different from the real world so that was fun too. Shippou City still Nacrene City...lol don't worry we'll be moving onto the next town soon._


	6. Chapter 5

In the shadows of a dimly lit room, three figured blended into the darkness, the only thing giving off their position was their brilliantly white hair. They stood guard around their king as he rested in communication with that girl. They didn't like the situation, but their loyalty was unwavering and as they noted the rise of their king's emerald head, signaling the departure from the Dream World, they knelt down on one knee before him. Their grey eyes watched him rise and sit on the edge of the bed from a thin curtain of bangs hanging still in their line of sight and as one heaved a sigh of relief that he had finally risen.

"Welcome back, my lord N." The first of the three said in an emotionless tone. N blinked and peered at the Shadow Triad, kneeling before him. He hadn't expected them to be here at all and that thought alone made his hands clench the tan fabric of his pants. They were supposed to have intercepted Touko after she woke and remind her of their next meeting on the Ferris wheel in Ramion City…that was the meeting he looked the most forward to and it annoyed him that it would have to be delayed because if them.

"I believe I told you to be elsewhere." They flinched at the anger in his voice, but kept their heads down and remained in position. "Explain this to me." N folded his arms across his chest and tapped his fingers against his arm as he waited for them to say something.

"Sire, we feared more for you than the girl…She seemed to be in capable hands and it would have been difficult…" The second one, whose voice was deeper and more persuasive than the other two said this in a calm tone, hoping that N would understand their situation. N stood and ruffled his thick bangs in frustration at their words. All they would have had to do was linger a little longer until she was alone. If he had thought Touko had any weaknesses or was slow to recover than she would not have been worth his time…but she was strong and unwavering in her goals and thus, worthy of the love he had for her.

"In any case, my lord, we do not see why you are so interested in her at all. She was the one who ruined everything we had worked so hard to achieve."

"Hn…" That short sound turned the Shadow Triad's blood cold but they held their position even when N crouched to their level and glared into the leader's eyes with glittering fury in his gaze. "_Touko_ is the most important thing in this world and when I give you an order, I expect it to be carried out." The leader looked back into N's stare, pain visible in his smoky irises.

"Understood sire…but we would ask…Why?…Why is Touko so important?" N stood and walked past them as though he wasn't going to answer their question. Out of reflex, the Shadow Triad followed closely behind him, standing guard from any harm that might befall him. N smiled to himself at the realization that they had done exactly what he had expected and led them down a narrow hall as dimly lit as the room he had just left.

"The story of the creations of Lightning and Fire and how the two elements destroyed this region is why Touko is so important. In the beginning there was only one Dragon and only one hero of Unova who roamed and set things right wherever her saw a problem rise into chaotic levels. The hero was good and just and loved by all and in time had settled down to start a family as is typical of someone his age.

"He was graced with two sons, twins, who he loved equally and raised with complete devotion. The dragon, for he was so closely linked with the hero, loved the boys with the same intensity and often played with them. Things were the image of perfection until the hero grew ill with age and sickness. The internal struggle was long and painful, and it claimed him in the night while the two sons leaned over their father.

"In their youth, the twins tried their best to assume the role that their father had so skillfully maintained along with the help of that singular dragon, but it was obvious that the way they saw things were to different to be able to coexist in such close quarters. No one knows when the first fights began that blossomed into true war, but Ideals as changing as a storm and Truth that seared to the very soul clashed like nothing else ever would. The Dragon, who had raised the twins and grown to love them as its own, was pained by the fighting, but could not come between them for fear of the loss of the one left behind. It is that very reason that the Dragon tore itself in two for the love of the twins, thus creating Reshiram and Zekrom. Everything that follows has been repeated for generations and told time and time again.

"The name of the original dragon has been lost to time, and it is that dragon I seek. As Touko is the other hero in the story of this age, she is needed for the process that will join Reshiram and Zekrom back together." N's story concluded when he stopped in front of an old wooden door and placed his hand on the cool brass doorknob. He turned and peeked over his shoulder at the Shadow Triad with the strange expression of childish sadness adorned on his face. The Shadow Triad blinked in confusion at such an expression, but waited for the orders N would surely give.

"Now please, give Touko the invitation to come to Ramion City and do not disappoint me again." N closed the door behind him and left the Shadow Triad to do as he commanded. They stood there in silence for a moment and the first glimmer of true emotion crossed their faces in a dark smear of twisted joy.

"Of course…If you separate _her _from Ideals, then no one could possibly stand in the way."

"Maybe…maybe we should alert Ghetsis of Team Plasma's revival."

"Not at the moment…Our way is that of shadows and patience…We will wait and see what our lord N does…" And with the decision made, the Shadow Triad vanished into the darkness.

**. . .**

"Touko, please explain everything to us!" Bianca pleaded, but Touko turned away with a look of shame and a fierce blush on her face. N's last statement to her burned in her being and made her hesitant to say anything at all. She knew it was wrong to want him to mean it and that it made no sense for her to feel like she should run to him and let him know she might feel the same, but her wants were something she hadn't chased in a long time.

"I…I can't" She couldn't shake the feeling that the whole thing might be a trap. The very idea of his loving her sounded like nothing more than a dream…and it was in her dream that he had told her in the first place. She shook her head and buried her face into her knees. Her legs had been pressed to her chest as she clung to them and flinched every time one of them tried to get to close to her. Cheren remained by the door, scowling at the whole ordeal and huffed loudly. Bianca turned on him with a growl and demanded to know why he wasn't more sympathetic. He stepped past all of them and kneeled before Touko, forcing her to look at him. Her blue eyes widened and she trembled before him, but he said nothing, glaring at her.

"If you won't even tell us what's going on, why should we bother to help you." Touko's anger blossomed and she shoved him away before moving a good distance form them all and standing. She hastily began to stuff things into her pink bag all while glaring at them as though they had invaded her space.

"I told you I'd tell you what was going on when I had an idea about it…I don't. I am glad that you all care enough to watch me sleep for days on end, but you can't expect me to tell you all these things I don't know myself." Touko moved past them to the door and, not wanting any more anger and distance to form between them, Touko heaved a sigh and smiled weakly at them all.

"When I understand more, I'll want your help because you are the reason I'm strong enough to keep going." She lowered her head in the most relaxed of bows before she stepped out of the museum into the cool evening air. She moved toward Yagaruma Forest and breathed in the sweet earth scents. As she stepped past the town limit's a cold chill ran down her spine and she froze in wait.

Out of the air itself, the three ninja that were N's personal guard stood on three sides of her in the night. Their white hair barely stirred in the breeze, but Touko stood in defense of where they might drag her with a scowl. They seemed excited to find her, but they radiated undertones of darker plans.

"What do you want?" Touko snapped as they stood there, their gray eyes open to see everything in sight and past it. They bowed before her and the leader stepped forward a little closer to her. Touko backed away, not too used to the way they were acting.

"Our lord N would have you remember the next place you two conversed. He…invites you to see the stars from heights unknown." Touko blushed when she realized that the next place had been Ramion City's Ferris wheel.

"I will go if he promises not to make it another dream." She looked back toward the city in its artificial glow, which was somehow soothing at the moment. Thoughts of making her friends worry more if she continued to sleep for more days was unnerving and if everything went okay, she would figure out the whole mess.

"We will relay the message." Touko turned back to them to give thanks, but they had already vanished and she scowled again, knowing that she should have expected them to vanish as soon as they had appeared.

Touko took in a deep breath and stepped into the thickening trees, only to be halted by a rough tug on her shoulder into someone's chest. She struggled, but didn't make much success.

"It's N again, isn't it?" The accusing voice that came from Cheren's mouth stunned Touko in his arms and instantly halted her movements. She had nothing she could say or do to save herself from the situation and felt the weight of his knowing settle on her with crushing force.

"Cheren…Cheren let me go." Touko sounded ten times smaller than she had ever felt, but he didn't give her any slack, pressing her closer to him.

"If you say we are so important, then you should listen when I tell you that I don't trust him…no matter how far the legendary Dragons bring you together. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid and I'll let you go." Touko shook her head and fought once.

"Cheren!-"

"Promise me Touko…"

"I won't do anything stupid." The words spoken, Cheren released her and she turned to face him with an uncertain expression on her face. Cheren had an expression void of any real emotion, so similar to N that it didn't help the situation.

"Until you can figure the whole thing out or bother to tell us something more, I'll keep this to myself." Cheren sounded pained that he was going to have to hide information from the people he held dearest to him, but it was all he could do not to push Touko any farther away from them all.

"Th-Thank you." Touko watched Cheren walk back to Shippou City and Cheren peeked over his shoulder to give Touko the beginnings of a mischievous smile.

"Don't thank me until I've actually done something important."

"And when am I supposed to know that?" Touko shot back to him with the beginnings of a grin on her face. Cheren stopped and looked at her with an intensity that made Touko step back as tangled feelings crawled up her spine.

"Probably when you actually mean it." Cheren placed his hands on his hips and shook his head a little at the confused expression on Touko's face. "Now go live your destiny…and remember not to do anything stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/_ You finally get to see what N was doing while the Dream World events took place. Also, I am completely aware that the Legendary Dragon story is not the same as it was in the game...but I feel it makes more sense the way I told it so don't press me on it. Yes, the Shadow Triad are treating Touko differently. It's because N deemed her special and as his protectors, they have to treat her better or it makes them look bad. Finally, Cheren is NOT in any way trying to get with Touko. He is concerned, but as a brother looking out for his sister. He'll be a jerk, yes, but that's because he doesn't want to see her get hurt...  
>And just in case you are confused on the names of the towncities: Ramion City = Nimbasa City (Ferris wheel!) Shippou City = Nacrene City (Museum Gym and your second badge) and Yagaruma Forest is better known as Pinwheel Forest...like, did anyone else find it messed up that you had to take the long way?  
>I'm blabbing...Enjoy the story! <em>


	7. Chapter 6

Hiun City was huge, even for Touko. The towering metal buildings glittered in the afternoon sun as though daring any legendary Pokemon to come down from their thrones of cloud and prove what was the greater object. The first time she had come here, she had attempted to ignore everything else but the smell of the ocean as her stomach turned from how very small she suddenly felt in the face of the city. Of course, it had helped that she was quickly distracted from that when Team Plasma had made clear that even sheer size wouldn't stop them from their goals. Without even realizing it, her feet led her to the very building where they had hid with Bianca's Munna.

Despite only recently having been transformed into an elite condominium complex for the rich travelers on board the Royal Unova, some darker feeling trickled down her spine at the sight of it. There had been no fight or any other such resistance from Ghetsis and the others regarding the return of Munna and to that day it struck her as odd. Maybe not enough to warrant deep thought and extensive training, but enough that Touko stepped even closer to the building and quietly walked inside.

"Hello, miss." the man at the front desk said pleasantly as he smiled at her. Touko smiled politely back and cast a quick glance around the room. Nothing much had changed, and that made sense, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of unease.

"Is there someone you might be looking for?" His voice cut through her thoughts again and she stepped in front of the desk with a gentle smile.

"Not really…just decided to step out of the air." He grew rigid and glanced at his computer screen, apparently torn with the next sentence that would come from his mouth.

"I suppose it's okay, but…I'm required to tell you not to stay too long, we don't take kindly to loiterers or solicitors." Touko heaved a sigh and nodded. She didn't understand why she was here in the first place, but maybe just standing here would abate any "doom feelings" she couldn't remove from her person. She paced to the sofa and sat for a moment before she felt the slightest of taps on her shoulder. She turned, maybe too quickly from her nerves, but said nothing as she locked gazes with an unfamiliar face. It held no distinguishing features and she could have seen this face anywhere if she had wanted to. Somehow, it didn't feel right, but she couldn't have argued the point to anyone else without sounding crazy.

"My master would like to meet the Unova Champion." The sentence hung in the air and Touko quirked an eyebrow at him. She understood the general phrases used between the upper class and their subordinates, but she didn't think anyone paid much attention to her status anymore.

"Umm, okay." Touko rose and followed him to the elevator with a quick glance at the attendant. He said nothing and wouldn't in the situation, but she only wanted her face to stay in his mind in case she vanished.

_Vanish_? She was being far too paranoid, but the feeling hit her in a full wave as two other men greeted her in the elevator. It closed before she could object and only a blink confirmed her situation as she stood surrounded by the Shadow Triad once again.

"What do you want now?" Her voice ground out the words as she openly glared at the three. They remained silent with their blank expressions and watched her with no more interest than they ever had before. The elevator began to climb up the levels and she moved on her feet to maintain balance. They didn't seem to have to same problem and she was momentarily jealous.

"You will come with us for the moment."

"Everything will make sense when we arrive at the room."

"What?" She paused and folded her arms across her chest. "N couldn't wait for the ride?" The Shadow Triad made no move to confirm or deny her suspicions, but that didn't surprise her in the least.

"N has agreed to see you in person at your request, if that is what concerns you." Touko opened her mouth to complain that that wasn't what she was talking about, but the elevator reached the destination with a gentle ding and opened behind her. They surrounded her in some kind of familiar formation, already back in their butler disguises, and led her to the room at the end of the hall. The doors opened and she froze at the sight before her.

"Ghetsis?" She stepped back from entering, but the Shadow Triad nudged her forward despite her best efforts. She glared at him as he lounged on an ornate sofa with some kind of wine swirling in a glass held at the neck between two fingers. A wicked smile adorned his face and spoke of schemes and harsh punishments, but Touko was hardly impressed by his expression. She was more concerned about being trapped in a room with him and no help to call on. He placed the glass on the coffee table and motioned for her to sit next to him. She didn't want to, but felt the Shadow Triad move her and press their cold hands on her shoulder to keep her in place. She fidgeted and actually growled at Ghetsis.

"Good, you remember me." He said in an inviting tone, but Touko laughed and folded her arms across her chest, finding that reaching for him to strangle had been quickly stopped by rough hands.

"Like I'd forget you." She snarled before turning her gaze from him. He laughed a few times, but didn't press her to look at him for the time being.

"Yes, your anger is nothing out of the ordinary, but that is not why I brought you here." That sentence turned her head and she stared at him with a shocked but still angry gaze. "You see, I have been trying to understand why my useless son has taken an interest in you. The Shadow Triad have not told me everything in favor of seeing how everything plays out, but I am not so patient. I have not gotten to where I am by only having half truths and being left in the dark. True power is knowing everything around you and how it will effect you in the long run. If it works to my advantage I do not press it further, but if it doesn't favor my plans, it is removed. You could be nothing or something and since I do not know that yet, I would have you tell me." Ghetsis moved to take a sip of the wine, but Touko remained silent. He nodded once to one of the ninja behind him and a rough squeeze of her shoulder made her squeak.

"I don't know what N wants with me." She hissed, fidgeting again to get free. Another sharp squeeze halted her movements and she stopped. He moved closer, his breath hot on her face, and this time, she was not given the chance to turn away.

"Oh, I think you do…are you, perhaps, protecting him from my wrath?" Touko tried to back away and escape his gaze, but managed to shake her head no. Ghetsis laughed and advanced further, pressing his mouth to her ear. "Then N must not mean much to you. Pity, he values you more than anything else in this world." Touko froze at the chilling words and Ghetsis laughed a dark sound that only made her more unable to move.

'_I love you, Touko.' _She growled at the distant sound of N's voice in her head, bringing out all kinds of unwanted thoughts. If it was true, then…what? Nobody trusted N and she had only begun considering the idea that he wasn't all that bad. Too many thoughts swam in her head and she shook it as though the motion would push them out of her mind.

"What is he planning?" The anger began to sound in his voice, but Touko said nothing and pushed him away from her, glad to be able to do so as he was too close for her to think properly.

"I'm not telling you anything." She shot at him and quickly turned her attention to the Shadow Triad behind her. They were emotionless as usual, but she gave them an accusing glare as though they had done something more than the usual drag-and-drop scenarios. "Those stars aren't going to watch themselves, you know." Playing to Ghetsis wasn't going to work and she wasn't going to reveal anything about N to him, so all she could do was remind the Shadow Triad why she was passing through Hiun City in the first place. They stared at her with a glint of anger in their eyes. She was making them choose. Their grip relaxed a little and Ghetsis glared at them.

"What is she talking about?" The threads of the anger he had shown in his castle were beginning to show again and the Shadow Triad stood, taking her with them.

"It pains us to say that this day does not favor you, my lord."

"This girl is required elsewhere."

"Another day, perhaps?" Ghetsis could have been angry, but there was only one other person who could reign in the ninja and he had made her off-limits from him today. Touko stuck her tongue out at him as they pulled her away again, but Ghetsis only laughed, raising in intensity until it echoed in the room and made Touko flinch at the madness in that sound.

She soon found herself outside in the city again and she turned back to the Shadow Triad, who stood there with an uneasy stance.

"Thank you…I guess." Touko said quietly, rubbing the sore spot on her shoulder from where they had squeezed her. They narrowed their eyes at her, the first moment of emotion they had ever revealed to her. It was surprising, but the emotions they were showing weren't good and she didn't know if she had cleared the woods yet.

"You do not thank for this."

"You made us choose and we do not like being in direct conflict."

"Pray that we have not made the wrong choice."

"Yeah, sure." And they vanished in their usual way. She said nothing more and tightly gripped the bag that she had previously forgotten about. She felt determination bubble under the surface of her skin and she could only hope that N was worth all the things she seemed to be going through for his love of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Ghestis has arrived! What with N doing all kinds of sneaking around, of course Ghetsis would be tossed into the picture...I almost feel sorry for the crap I'm putting the Shadow Triad through. I mean, if they hadn't just sucked big ones in the game, I'd probably be in love with all of them 8D -bricked-  
>And one last thing...Huin City = Castelia City (big-old skyscrapers and Burgh and his crazy honey gym...seriously? Why was that even in there?)<em>


	8. Chapter 7

The sand. It was quite literally in every fold of clothing and stuffed stupid in her shoes. Touko should have flown over that sandy path and not have had to deal with all the scratchy grains rubbing unpleasantly on her being. Her heart fluttered at the evening lights coming from the amusement park and she wondered if N was waiting for her like he said he would be…then scowled as she realized that she didn't want to go there all covered in rough sand and be the least bit uncomfortable. That didn't sit well with her at all. However, at this hour, where was she to bathe and remove it. Ramion City probably had loads of bathing facilities just for the purpose of saving the skin from Route 4, but she wasn't sure where that might be.

She moved to the west, effectively skirting the amusement park and heading for the Pokemon Center. If anything, a bath could be obtained there and she could do away with all this sand. It was a blessing to wash away the grit and feel sane again, but her heart leaped in her chest. She couldn't have put this off any longer if she wanted and moved to the amusement park under the twinkling stars.

**. . .**

"Touko. You came." N smiled at her and held out his hand to her. Touko blushed and remained where she was. She couldn't take his hand in public even though she was sure she didn't have much to fear from him. He looked slightly defeated when he realized that she had declined his request, but was calmed by the fact that she had shown up at all.

"You have answers that I need." She didn't like the way the harsh yellow light looked on his skin, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as he began to move to the Ferris wheel. Touko followed, her heart hammering louder and faster with every step that brought her closer to the ride. Standing in front of it didn't help her at all and her eyebrows furrowed when he finally took her hand and smiled at her.

"Answers were not what I had planned on discussing, but if it will make you happy." He pulled her against him and she shook, glaring at him with a blush that betrayed her internal emotional conflict with the lack of space between them. "You'll still ride the Ferris wheel with me, right?" Touko pressed her hand to his chest and pushed enough distance between them to make her feel comfortable and nodded, afraid how unsteady her voice might sound at the moment.

They stepped onto the platform and he sat on one end of the little dome, leaving Touko to decide if she would sit next to him or across from him. She opted for distance and clenched her jeans, her knuckles turning white as the ride began to rise. He reached across and placed a gentle hand on her stressing ones, which made her shiver in the evening warmth.

"What are you planning…really planning?" The words rushed out of her in a breathy voice as she attempted to startle him off her hands. N blinked and moved his hand to watch her relax a little. Her torn emotions made him furrow his brows, but he didn't expect her to just fall into his arms. Anything less than unease and the chance to prove his intentions were not devious would not have made her worthy of anything he felt for her.

"I have told you enough times." He paused and smiled, tapping his fingers against the plastic seat. "Are you avoiding the reality of what I say on the chance that I might tell you again?" He was being coy with her and no matter how nice it was to be flirted with, it was still N.

"That's not what I meant…" She looked out the window and focused on the scenery outside the confined area she was in. "You say you want to join something through us, but I don't know what that is and you won't tell me. And then there's the…_other_ thing." N moved and sat beside her, much to her unease and leaned against her, peering out the window from over her shoulder. His hands rested on her tensing shoulders and he heaved a gentle sigh. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the tangle of feelings rushing across her skin from his breath.

"I do plan on joining something, but you have to hear it first. I would tell you just to take the worry from your fluttering heart, but that is not how it works." N suppressed a laugh as he became aware that she had halted her breathing as he spoke. Her body tensed from unease, but at this point, it was difficult to tell what kind of unease.

"How does it work then?" Touko hated the heated undertones in her voice and tacked it to the mental list of things that had betrayed her inner thoughts. Her nerves were too tingly and responsive, and that made her scowl at the glass, glad that he couldn't see the color in her face.

"It will work when you hear the other voice…and because of the '_other thing_' as you want to phrase it." He didn't like the phrasing at all, but Touko shook her head and tried to move his breath from her skin. He might if she looked at him again, but he ignored it and just let her hair brush against his face.

"Do you even mean that?" That hurt and N tightened his grip on her shoulders. Touko's breath hissed out of her throat as she suppressed some kind of elated sound. It almost made up for the hurt in the question…almost. He traced a finger across her neck and up her shoulder before catching her sharp chin in his hand. Touko resisted, but he finally eased her gaze back to his own and smiled down at her.

"Yes." His nose made contact with her own and he stared into her shocked face. Shock was far better than fright and he smiled. "I love you, Touko. And I can't wait for you to finally feel the same way."

Touko was unprepared for that statement. She tried to think of something to reply, but was halted from further thought when he closed the little bit of space that was left and kissed her. She reeled and gripped at his shoulders at the soft feel of his lips on hers. He trailed the hand that still had her chin across her face to settle on her cheek, but she pulled away far too fast and looked at him with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Why is it so important?" Touko could hear herself pant the words, but found herself too unsteady to express any more anger. N moved toward her again, halting just a breath from another kiss.

"It just is." He moved away from her as the ride stopped and he helped her stand, glad that she didn't fight him this time. The air felt too cold and Touko tried her hardest to ignore the heat radiating from N's body, staring at the night sky for a distraction. He stepped from her when he was sure her legs were steady enough and smiled at her once again.

"I don't want to trick you and I don't intend to harm you, but I leave you with time to decide for yourself. Love me or don't, Touko. I have told you how I feel…now you need to. And in time I'm certain you will."

**. . .**

Touko had watched him leave and she tried to sort out her thoughts before she moved. Sleep drove her from the amusement park and back to the Pokemon Center for some slumber that may or may not come. At the door, she heard her Xtransceiver ring a few times. She felt the urge to fling it into the subway station and never see the horrible thing again, but that probably wouldn't solve anything and she answered it a little mad to be bothered at the moment.

"Hey Touko…" Bianca sounded quiet and a little sheepish, which was only slightly odd, but Touko blinked and cocked her head a little at the uncertain expression on her old friend's face. She suddenly felt bad for having been so cross and heaved a soft sigh.

"You okay Bianca?" Touko felt herself trying to console her friend and gave a concerned smile.

"Yeah…I just didn't get to apologize for not understanding your situation in Shippou City." She looked hurt and Touko moved closer to the Xtransceiver as though her being closer to the screen would bridge the distance.

"No, it's my fault…I was being a jerk." Touko shook her head and smiled weakly at Bianca. Somehow the admission made her feel better, but it did nothing to make Bianca smile.

"Yeah…but…I've noticed that you've never really done anything for yourself, really. And…well, if you don't know what's going on, its not fair to press you about it."

"Bianca…It's okay, really." She crossed her fingers and squeezed in a measured pace, trying to calm herself as though she still had more to say.

"Cheren wouldn't tell me much about why he ran off to talk to you and I feel like your hiding something from me. I know I've never been strong enough to hold my own with you two, but…but I'd still like to help you in any way I can."

"Your not weak. I saw the way you battled Cheren and it blew me away…and I think he knows it too." Touko had never heard Bianca so downcast and she couldn't think of anything that would help the situation. She shifted her stance in an open sign of unease.

"You think so?" Some glimmer of hope flashed across her face and Touko clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Those two really needed to clear up the feelings they had, but she didn't want to interfere too much.

"I'm sure of it."

"And the secrecy?" Touko blushed at the thought of N once again and chewed on her lip. Bianca flinched and Touko could tell things were being taken out of context already. She cursed Cheren for being so thick and sighed as she figured that Bianca wouldn't let it go until she heard the truth. Even if the truth was as muddy as Sekka Moor.

"It's not like that…you see…N's been invading my dreams and when Cheren found out, he just wanted to warn me not to do anything stupid. And…and it's been really hard on me when N…" Touko paused, unsure of what to say. He could be leading her on for the sake of the union he kept talking about, or he could actually mean it. Either way, things seemed to have become just as complicated as when they had been enemies of a sort. Bianca caught the shifts in her thoughts and laughed once. The dramatic shift made Touko blink and she quickly retuned attention to her friend.

"I think…I think stupidity is the least of your problems." Bianca wrung the strap on her bag and stared intently at her friend with serious green eyes. "I know he's done some really nasty things to us, but it's your decision. Maybe its time you just do something for yourself."

"But he's…he…" Touko frowned. Nothing could have been so complicated and yet required nothing more than a 'yes or no' answer. Her feelings were unknown to her, and that thought made her cringe.

"You'll be okay." Touko smiled a little.

"Only if we are okay too."

"Of course." Bianca smiled and cast a quick glance at something past the view of the Xtransceiver before looking back at Touko with a slight pinkish color on her face. "I'll talk to you later, okay? I have something I want to resolve."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Tee hee Romantical times are (kinda) finally had! All the doubt and angst and other stuff I can't seem to get away from, so this was very much fun to write! Hopefully it's fun to read because instead of goofing off and doing crap for my birthday (It's today...or at least on the same day I posted this) I slaved on the computer for you all XD  
>And Facts! You know I got em so you don't get confused! Ramion City = Nimbasa city , Sekka Moor = Moor of Icirrus ( Home of the ever famous Stunfisk -.- ) , and Shippou City = Nacrene City (Lol, like half the story has taken place there)<em>


	9. Chapter 8

The morning came too fast. Everything came too fast as Touko opened her eyes and tried not to notice the sunlight coming through the windows. Her head swam with thoughts of N and what she should do. Cheren would fight tooth and nail to keep them separated and Bianca seemed to already see that it might be too late to stop the feelings that crashed over her like waves. Stupid indecisiveness.

The next location she had seen him was Chargestone Cave…but could she just rush off there right away and hope that N would be there? He had said that he was going to give her time, but time didn't feel like the sort of thing she needed. She wanted absolution and while she was sure that she no longer hated N, she couldn't decide how she felt for him. She couldn't explain away the rush of blood to her face when she thought of him or how she felt that N could be an amazing person in her life if his connection with Team Plasma didn't keep getting in her way…and she wasn't even sure when those feelings had started.

All she could do was make her way to Hodome and pray to as many deities as she could think up that she wouldn't have to wait too long for the right answer to reveal itself.

**. . .**

N sat in the darkness and held a simple Poke Ball in his hands with a constricting tightness that was the only sign of his agitation. He then glared at an unimportant book and fought the urge to fling the ball at the thick spine. Quietly, without even realizing it, another presence entered the room and wrapped a phantom wing across his being.

'_What upsets you, Trainer?_' The ghost voice of Reshiram spoke with the concern of a mother and N was comforted that the dragon thought to try and console him even while there was a physical distance that separated them. N leaned back against the side of a wooden shelf and heaved the softest of sighs.

'_She doesn't know what she wants…and Zekrom…why hasn't Zekrom called out to her yet?_' The frustration and need for approval was something new and he felt the beginnings of a pout blossom on his face. Had Reshiram been there, it would have smiled a little at the unfamiliar expression and instead settled for a deep rumble of a laugh that reverberated through the room.

'_The Other knows exactly what she wants, but because she won't give voice to her feelings, we and Zekrom both can do no more._' Reshiram's invisible nuzzle into N's side did little to ease the pain of the words spoken, but it did make him less angry at the dragon. It told only truth, even if it sometimes left a bitter taste in his mouth.

'_What more do I have to do to get her to see?_' The Poke Ball received its second round of strangulations as N tried to work in his mind how in the world he could get Touko to just quit stalling. Another invisible nudge broke his thoughts.

'_Peace, Trainer. You have given her the choice and time and that is all she will need to understand._' N scowled and he turned to look at the wall, trying to see if the ghost of Reshiram's face was visible in the gloom. It wasn't, but a glow of amusement flickered before his eyes.

'_And you? Are you okay if you have to wait to be a single Pokemon again?_' As much time as N had spent with pokemon, he still couldn't bare to keep Reshiram from the one thing it had sought since becoming his friend and partner.

'_We have been separate for a long time…a little longer is understandable in the grander scheme of things.'_

**. . .**

Ghetsis paced in as much a state of annoyance as N had been. The Shadow Triad still wouldn't give him what he wanted to know and it felt like millions of tiny little needles being dragged across his skin at the thought that greater things were happening and power was to be had. He could be manipulating and scheming and bending the story to his advantage…if only he knew what was going on.

Almost as though sensing his unfavorable mood, the Shadow Triad appeared before him and knelled before him on one knee. They spoke in quiet tones and looked up at him with their ghostly gray eyes. He scowled at them, but said nothing as it was obvious that they had something of importance that they wanted to tell him.

"Lord Ghetsis, we have waited for the young master to make his move, but he has not."

"We find ourselves in a conflict of interest that perhaps you can resolve for us."

"N is taking to long. Perhaps you can make things move at a faster pace." Ghetsis raised an eyebrow and stared at them with steely interest. When they said no more about anything, Ghetsis clapped his hands together and the resulting clap caused them to jump up and stare at him with the most serious of faces.

"Well? Out with it already." His anger was being pushed farther than it should have been and they nodded once.

"N intends to join Reshiram and Zekrom into a singular pokemon with the help of the girl. We believe it is so she will no longer be a treat if the single entity can be obtained by N first. However-"

"Ah-hah! My son has proven to be more useful than I though!" Ghetsis interrupted the synopsis of N's intentions with a hearty laugh and a rough slap on the shoulders of the front two. They waited for quiet before they continued.

"-However, N is currently at a stand still as far as a press of the plan is concerned…and we also believe that the need for the girl is corrupting him in the most dangerous of ways." Ghetsis blinked and felt the glimmer of hope for his son flicker and start to fade before his eyes.

"What has she done this time?" Always, that girl and her interferences sought to torture him in the worst of ways. He began to rub his temples to fight off the headache that always followed from meetings like this.

"It is not entirely her this time. N thinks himself in love with her and is attempting to woo her into a similar feeling. Apparently, that it the only true way for the legendary dragons to be merged."

"Should that actually happen, we fear that the girl will be more of a problem with N constantly protecting her as he unintentionally did the day we had her in our grasp." Ghetsis laughed, a cruel sound that made the blood in the Shadow Triad's veins quiver with an unsettling chill.

"N cannot love…and if he does, it will most likely be a twisted emotion that will drive her off either before or soon after the merge." He paused and waved a dismissive hand before them, with a dark smile on his face. "Let the boy play the role of Romeo if he must. After all, it is for the grand scheme of things that they join Reshiram and Zekrom in the first place, is it not?"

"Are you sure that is a wise decision?" The ninja farthest from Ghetsis' physical attack voiced this softly.

"Oh yes, I'll go along with it. And should things get too far out of hand, I'll simply remove that Touko girl from the equation and break them both in one fell swoop. We will see how deep this 'love' of theirs will take them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _I kinda had some kind of block with this chapter and poured out as much as I though I could get into it...I think it turned out okay for the shortness of it. Yeah, I kinda believe that N can hear Reshiram from great distances on the belief that their minds are so connected it manifested into a type of telepathy, in case anyone was like 'WTF?" And Ghetsis, you are such an ass lol  
>And, the fact you may be curious about Hodome = Drieftveil City (Where you meet Clay and all his epicly rich redneck goodness lol Also where you get your first taste of the TripleRotation Battles!)_


	10. Chapter 9

Despite being miles under the ground from the failure so long ago, the castle that was N's home still remained as spacious as ever, albeit a little damp. In a large antechamber that could easily house Reshiram with comfort, N sat with the dragon and another. On a good sized pillow, N leaned ever so slightly into the gentle ministrations of the ivory bristle brush being run so carefully against his scalp. Such moments of peace were rare and it was even rarer to get the opportunity to be tended by the person he could closest associate with a mother. He moved his head just enough to look up at the woman and allowed himself a smile. She returned it and moved her slender fingers through his pale green hair before resuming her brushing.

"What is on your mind, my lord?" Something about Cancordia giving him such a proper title stirred annoyance in his being. He did not let it concern him, though, as he stared up at her with a serious face.

"Have I waited too long to retrieve Touko?" The brush was set on a nearby stool brought in to accommodate the various brushes with a light sound while she gathered his sleek hair in her hands, preparing to confine it in its usual ponytail. He had tried not to let the time spent from her gnaw at his mind, but the longer he gave her, the more he grew worried that she would reject him entirely. Almost as though trying to distract him from his thoughts, Cancordia began the swift motion of pulling his hair through the hair tie and crossing the band to repeat the process.

"Can you recall the Sinnoh region story of the three beings of the lakes?" N knitted his eyebrows in thought at her words and as much as he wanted to look at her, his hair was still secured in her hands as she smoothed back the little bumps of hair on his scalp from it being pulled back.

"Yes, I remember the story of Uxie, Azelf and Mesperit." Cancordia released his hair, satisfied that it looked as good as it ever would before proceeding to lightly rub one of Reshiram's wings with a steady hand.

"And because of their gifts, we are free to choose our outcomes in life." Reshiram craned its neck closer to N's lap and a rumble in its chest began in response to the wing rubbings. It opened a single sapphire eye that glittered in an unspoken agreement with Cancordia's words. Another flash of annoyance blossomed on his face and he leaned back against Cancordia's legs.

"I do not need cryptic answers, I just want to know what I should do." N pouted and folded his arms across his chest. The two beside him gave short laughs in their own ways and Cancordia rested a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"It is not our choice to make. But if you want a straight-forward answer, I believe that she has already made up her mind and is waiting on you. " N shot a quick glance at Reshiram, who gave nothing on the matter away other than a singular nod.

N stood and smoothed out his shirt, which had been ruffled from the constant shifting he had done. He clenched his hand in determination and cast a glance at Reshiram. It blinked at him and pressed its muzzle into the small of his back.

'_I can see the determination you have on this matter and I would take you to the Electric Rock Cave._' Reshiram breathed into N's mind and he allowed the faintest of smiles to adorn his face. He turned to Cancordia as Reshiram moved to stand and offer its wing to the king.

"When I return…I hope to have a permanent guest. Could you make sure that everything is in order for her arrival?" Cancordia gave a sly smile and stood to bow before her king.

"It will be as you request, my lord." Her voice hid the excitement she had for her charge and smiled as N climbed on to the regal ivory pokemon.

"Let's not keep our Touko waiting any longer, Reshiram."

'_I will fly with great haste for you, Trainer.'_

**. . .**

Spring went quietly into Summer and in Hodome, that meant rain. It seemed fitting as Touko peered at the gloom from one of the steamed windows of the cabin she had been staying in. Touko heaved a sigh and traced spirals against the fog on the window, trying to put her mind on other things. Her thoughts tangled in her brain like they had been doing since N had given her the ultimatum and she let her breath out in a hiss of frustration. Her Xtransciever lay quiet in her bag; she had long since turned it off and kept it that way as she secreted herself in the cabin just behind the city to sort out her emotions, and felt a pang in her being to turn it on and talk to someone. Anyone, really. But her uncertainty and fears stayed her hand.

Touko ignored the knock on the wooden doors and the soft whispers until she picked out enough to know that the person who had entered was on the search for her. She glanced over her shoulder with little interest and watched as she was uneasily pointed to, as though her bad mood was barring anyone from approaching her with any kind of request. She turned in her chair and folded her hands neatly into her lap as they approached with a slight trepidation at asking her anything. Touko suppressed a frown since she figured it wouldn't help any and motioned for the person to sit across from her.

"I know you've been occupied these past few weeks, but we were unsure of what to do what with Clay overseeing the construction of a new level in Ridge Mountain, but I was wondering if you would be so kind as to remove the electric web again for us." Touko's eyes widened and she blinked a few times as she processed the words in their entirety. The web had been placed there before by the Shadow Triad as a way of keeping everyone out until she had advanced enough to enter on her own. Somehow, the prospect of running into N again was shadowed by the threat of a trap set by Ghetsis. The Shadow Triad had proven that their allegiances were far from solid, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She stood with the first breath of hope in her step and shouldered her bag.

"Yeah, I can do that…just make sure people are kept away from the area for a little while. I want to make sure it's entirely safe before people start traveling in it again." Collective sighs of relief were shared by almost everyone in the house as Touko stepped out into the soft rain, not the least bit concerned with the condensation. The first glimpse of a spark seemed to be set into her being but none were truly aware of the importance of the meeting that was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _The block does not want to let up! I think this chapter was even shorter that the previous one! But I did love writing out innocent N getting his hair brushed all cute-like...Also, the rating may have to go up when the next chapter hits...If only you could just mark up the rating on individual chapters...But I is not spoiling anything and just leave you to wonder what I might mean.  
>Facts! To keep everyone on the same page: Electric Rock Cave is the proper translation for Chargestone Cave and while I swore to myself I would not use that particular translation because it sounds funky, it seemed fitting for Reshiram to use it...<em>Hodome = Drieftveil City...and Ridge Mountain is more commonly known as Twist Mountain. (Hey Clay, don't waste your time with another level...Fix those crappy broken bridges! -shot-)<em>_


	11. Chapter 10

**A General Warning for the Public: This Chapter is heavy with 'Sexual Themes'. While I do not go into graphic detail in respect for the rules, if you feel that I should bump up the Story Rating, please send it to me in the form of a PM as opposed to leaving a message in the Reviews. Thanks**

* * *

><p>Touko heaved a heavy sigh and leaned her back against one of the few rocky walls that bore almost no electrical charge and attempted to relax. Her already poofy hair was frizzy from the static permeating the very air and she had neglected to grab some form of food before even coming in here. She was tired and hungry and if it wasn't for the Poke Balls transporting her friends, they would be in a similar mood; especially, Azhure, who hated even being near the cave. Still, she couldn't help feel the warm buzz of the air on her skin and admire the soft blue light and the occasional arcs of bright electricity from one charged stone to the next. She could almost have fallen asleep if she hadn't heard someone coming nearer to her with measured steps.<p>

'_I don't run into anyone the whole way here, yet the minute I relax, someone shows up' _Touko's annoyance bloomed on her face as she strained to see who felt the need to bother her at that very moment in time. When the person came close enough to make out recognizable features, she froze and rushed to her feet, grabbing for her nearest Pokemon.

"It's been a while, N" Touko's voice was harsh and very unfriendly, given that N was merely standing across from her, his hands behind his back as he watched her with an unreadable expression on his face. His long pale green hair seemed to be suffering the same fluffing issues as hers. His hat effectively covered his eyes and perhaps that was the real reason for her unease, but he remained motionless for the longest time before he looked up into her eyes.

"Touko, you make it sound like I've done something terrible…it's not fair." N's voice was a deep murmur as his emerald eyes bored into her sapphire ones. Touko bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at him, backing away to keep the same distance between them as he advanced toward her with long measured steps until her back bumped into one of the biggest electrical stones in the cave. Electricity buzzed unwelcome in her body as N abused his advantage and leaned over her with the softest of smiles on his face before placing his hands on the stone above her shoulders and catching her in a cell made from his arms.

"Go away." Touko hissed as she turned her head from his line of sight, trying hard not to notice his beautiful face or the gentle blue sparks that flew between the small space made by their bodies. N chuckled and moved closer to her exposed neck, his breath hot and tingly on her charged skin. She felt the urge to push him away from her and run from the cave, but she didn't want to touch him at all with the charge from the stone on her back and his hands.

"No." The challenge in N's voice hung in the air around them as thick as the electricity, daring her to do something about his invasion of her space. Touko finally turned and glared up into his eyes, her hands on her hips, though the effect was probably lost in the almost non-existent space between them.

"Back off N, before I-" N interrupted her, pressing his lips to her own and closing the last bit of distance when he gripped her shoulders. Touko reeled at the connection of skin mixed with the shock of electricity before she realized he was attempting to make the kiss deeper. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back far enough that she could look into his face and glare. He didn't seem the least bit concerned, smiling as his eyes burned like emerald coals in the blueish light. His eyes made her blush and attempt to look away, but he caught her sharp chin in his hand, lightly running his index finger down her jaw line.

More sparks danced across their bodies as though responding to the erratic heartbeat in Touko's chest as she tried to focus on anything but N.

"I've dreamed of this for so long." N tested the resistance on her arm and his smile widened ever so slightly as she bent her arm to let him come closer. "I've dreamed of you, Touko, for even longer." She shook her head at his words and gripped the dark fabric in her hands, finally halting his movements.

"You left, N…you left." Touko blinked back any emotions she threatened to show and stopped him again when he thought to make another pass at her lips. He squeezed her shoulder and realized his other hand still held her face in place.

"I left so you could decide to love me or not…" N trailed the hand on Touko's shoulder to her neck, rubbing the skin and biting back a sigh at the gentle shock of his skin on hers. "But I came back because I want to know if you want your life to belong in mine." Both hands now on Touko's cheeks, N lightly kissed her again, refusing to let her push him away again.

Touko shook against him and remained motionless, no longer able to fight him but still unsure if she should let him go on. He was testing her; she could tell. He broke contact long enough to catch his breath and then he came back to her, brushing his tongue against her soft lips as though asking her to let him in. She moved closer to him, lifting herself on the front of her feet as she allowed him his request. He grew more insistent, rubbing his tongue against hers before she actually fought back in a heated battle.

They kissed until Touko finally pulled away from N with rushed breathing. She shifted her hands to grip his upper arm before the softest of moans passed her lips when an electrified kiss on the neck from N brought her out of her cloud.

N pressed her back onto the rock and felt her rapid pulse flutter against his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked on the heartbeat, trailing his hands down the sides of her body. Her breath hitched in her throat and her hands moved to his hair, tangling fingers into the green hair. She wiggled against him as his hands took a firm hold of her hips, groaning at the extreme feelings he brought out in her.

"N..." Touko hardly recognized the velvet sound of her own voice and quickly dismissed it as N slid his hands tentatively under her white tank top. His fingers traced electric blue lines in her skin that lingered momentarily and made her groan from the shocks. Her breath rushed out of her in a hiss as her top bunched up around N's wrists, following the path his fingers took until he gripped the heavy flesh of her covered breasts in each hand. Her back arched into the gentle massage of her breasts through her bra, tightening her hold on his hair to a degree that was almost painful.

N shifted and stared into her bright blue eyes, electrified from the stone and his actions. The flushed begging expression she had on her face brought color to his own and he moved closer to her face, resting his forehead on her own. His breath mingled with hers in blue puffs as she fought to cry out when the cotton became too much and he slipped his hands past her bra. Her nipples were already pert from the electricity, but the insistent way he rolled the fleshy pebbles between his thumb and index finger made it worse and she moaned as her legs turned to jelly and she slid to the ground.

She felt him seize the opportunity to remove her tank top and vest as he followed her to the ground, never breaking contact with her skin. Laying on the rock, her upper body fully exposed to the static, Touko felt all the hairs on her body stand on end and the intense shock of N's hands still on her body tore a whimper from her throat. They remained silent, save for the rapid breathing, staring at each other like Deerling in the headlights until Touko pulled N to her, on the verge of desperate. She then smashed her lips to his while pawing on his clothed body.

Touko felt his hands release her breasts and trail down the smooth skin of her stomach with shuddering slowness. He pulled away from her lips long enough to stare into her eyes as the first two of his fingers wiggled into her jean shorts. She panted against him, her chest rising and falling in quick bursts as he made little circles against her hips.

"Touko, my Touko." N smiled at her, watching the slightest of frowns form on her face. She didn't think he was being fair or honest toward her, but he didn't quite care. He lived in the moment and the girl who plagued his mind since the day he saw her was going to be his. He finally pulled her from the stone and onto his lap, forcing her back into an arc and nuzzling one of her nipples with his nose. Touko cried out and he shuddered against her, taking the flesh in his mouth and sucking on her nipple.

Her hands could have torn all the hair from his head at the feeling of his mouth on her and the rough moan only drove home the fact that she never wanted him to stop.

N…N…" Touko couldn't think clearly enough to finish anything past his name and blinked as she felt the electrical charge on her back once again, igniting every nerve in her body. She looked down to see that N had released her nipple and was breathing heavily against her stomach. She blushed a bright red as she noted the undoing of the button and zipper on her shorts.

N could hardly stand being separate from her; every sound she made furthered the ache in his groin, but he couldn't escape the feel of her skin either…and he wanted to hear her say his name to the point that the mere thought of 'N' drove him mad. His breath could have melted the cotton of her underwear and Touko felt color rush into her face faster than any of the train rides in the Battle Subway. He seemed to idle, which drove Touko to the limits of insanity before he finally pulled her jean shorts down to her knees and tip-toed his fingers up the now bare leg.

Touko froze as his hand reached the apex of her thighs and teased at the center of her being through her panties. Her cries were lost in the tangles of ecstasy that burst through her veins and when she finally regained some sense of where she was, she blinked up into N's face, primal and almost desperate for the one thing left to do. She reached up to touch his face and lost herself in everything that he gave to her.

**. . .**

Touko tried not to move from the warmth and the gentle hum that surrounded her. She felt at peace and was too muzzy to open her eyes to look at her surroundings. Something shifted at her side and she opened an eye with measured slowness to peak at her surroundings. The dim blue lights of Chargestone Cave greeted her and she attempted to sit up, but found the motion to be barred from action. She felt arms across her stomach and flushed at the fact that she still remained mostly undressed. N's long sleeved sweater served to cover everything important and she began to squirm, which finally woke N. He released her and she turned to look at him with a scarlet glare. The static clung in his hair and he shook his head to rid his eyes of the green frizz to take in the adorable sight.

"You…we…you!" She pounced on him in some kind of angry tackle, which N only allowed because the anger she had at the moment seemed far different from all the times before. He cast a sly glance up at her, which furthered the blush across her face.

"I what?" Somehow defeated at the sound of his voice, Touko pulled back and straddled his hips before folding her arms across her chest, still openly showing her prickly state of mind. He waited for her to say something more and tried very hard to ignore the pressure she had placed on that particular area.

"I don't know." She had heat in her voice and retained her position on N's lap in defiance. N finally had to sit up and effectively slide her further down his form to perch on his legs before localized troubles got in the way. He then took her hands in his and smiled calmly into her face. Touko blushed and tried to ignore the shimmer in his emerald eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Touko narrowed her eyes at him and squeezed his fingers in her grip. She bit at her lip and shrugged at the sting of unpleasant thoughts roaming through her head.

"You have a new motive every time we meet…what parts are you and what parts are just another notch in the big picture?" Touko looked away and continued to chew on her lip, bruising it further after the previous night's abuse.

"I'm not lying to you about how I feel and I especially didn't lie about it last night. Nothing I have done in recent years would have even occurred if you had not been there to care about me." His voice calmed some of the darker thoughts in her mind, but she still felt the shadows of doubt and manipulation darting about in her brain.

"And that joining thing you keep talking about?" Her voice grew soft and N pulled her against him in a tender hug to quash any more of the unease she seemed to be feeling.

"Have you let even one pokemon out of their ball since our last shared dream?" Touko grumbled her reply against his solid frame and shook her head no. N laughed softly and reached for her bag, tossed carelessly against the base of the charged stone. "Then maybe you should." Touko shook her head no again and N blinked in confusion. He reached down for her chin and pulled her gaze to his own. He stared at her with concerned intensity and Touko only blushed again.

"I…I don't want to." Her voice sounded more like a sneeze than anything else and N moved close to her, trying to read the thoughts in her mind with little success. She couldn't tell him that she was afraid to take out her pokemon and possibly hear their voices. That if she could, it would be another thing that drove her further from her friends and everything else she knew and if she couldn't it would mean that N wouldn't find her useful to his plans and discard her. Her friends might understand her ability to communicate with pokemon and wouldn't abandon her for it, but after last night and the events surrounding N's return into her life, his leaving her for a third and possibly final time would be just unbearable.

You will soon though, right?" If you have no other reason to release one, then would you do it for me?" Touko blinked back tears as she stared into his face and nodded once before shrinking back into his arms.

Too much had happened too fast yet again, but if it meant that everything remained in the stasis of the now then she was pretty sure that she could handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _lol_ _I hope nobody had heart attacks or nose bleeds on the other end of the internet. I'm actually not bothered by what I wrote or ashamed of sharing it with you all, but that's because of a long string of events in the past that have made me immune to things like this. XP As stated in the warning up top, if I really have to change the rating for the " extremely graphic boob love" please note me and I'll edit it as opposed to spamming the reviews with it. I want my reviews to contain only the expected 'Constructive Criticism'. Please and thanks.  
>I almost got away with not having to give out facts, but I do...Azhure is the female Dewott I have in White Version.<em>


	12. Chapter 11

The distant sound of a carrier plane landing in Fukiyose rumbled through the cave and sent little blue stones floating around Touko and N, who had remained silent for the entire trip through the cave. That silence alone made Touko very uneasy. Not the fact that N was following her and holding her hand as often as she let him; which should have set up all kinds of red flags in her brain, but the quiet that surrounded him as they walked. She wanted him to say something…anything just to break the silence. As the evening light glowed from outside the cave, Touko hesitantly looked up at N with the faintest color on her face. His eyebrow quirked and he leaned closer as though trying to further investigate the pinkish color smeared across her face.

"Touko?" His voice held all the curiosity that it did when he had tried to understand why her Pokemon cared so much for her and that only served to make the color in her face deepen to a scarlet hue. She quickly turned away and stepped into the chilled air. The departure from the cave and its electrical air made her feel less on edge and jittery. Her hair also flattened down to a sane amount of poof and she glanced over her shoulder to see if N still remained near to her.

He was nowhere in sight and Touko took one step closer to the caves entrance and held out her hand as though trying to grasp the air. Her heart fluttered in her chest almost instantly at the lack of his presence and she whispered his name as if to bring him out of wherever he was hiding. Tears might have had time to pool in the corner of her eyes had she not heard her voice called out in a loud and booming voice. She visibly flinched and turned to see Clay stomping toward her with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, Champ! Jus' got word you'd be headin' this way! Came t' thank ya for removing that web again before ya vanished !" Clay's heavy accent hurt Touko's head far more than the hearty slap on her tiny shoulder she received from him when he was finally close enough to her. She almost lost her footing from it and laughed nervously, glancing back at the rocky entrance to the cave. "Takin' the initiative and helping when ya can! Now tha's the kinda thing I like to see!" He concluded as he released her from his massive hug.

"No-no problem." Touko breathed as she fought to rub the stinging feeling on her shoulder. Another plane descended as they stood there and Clay cringed, stepping closer to Chargestone Cave.

"You won't never see me on one a those metal deathtraps. Yes, sir, the ground is all anyone could ever need and it's a fool an' a dead man who would take to the skies." He paused and glared at the belly of the plane as it began its dive. Not wanting to stay any longer than he had to in the face of the plane, he waved to Touko as he darted into the cave, thanking her one last time.

She followed only moments behind him and scanned the area for N, but was defeated by the lack of signs signaling his presence and trudged defeated to the Pokemon center. Upon entering, she healed her Pokemon, even though they had done no battling since her extended slumber. She was sure that they wanted to stretch out and run, but she just couldn't do it. N had made her promise, but he wasn't here to enforce it and so she ignored it completely…then proceeded to kick herself about the events the night before.

She had often reprimanded the lead females in various movies for being silver-tongued out of their pants and into the beds of said hero with no thought as to what really might happen afterwards. In reality, the guy usually never stuck around after sex and it was a wonder to her that it didn't appear more frequently on TV or movies. Color ran out of her face as she thought bitterly of the events of her conception and had sworn not to fall prey to similar circumstances…and last night with N couldn't have been the same situation if her own mother had been there.

'_Try not to think about it…just put it behind you and go on living…Try not to think about it…_' The most unsuccessful mantra in the history of history stomped through Touko's mind as she stepped outside into the night air, hoping the shock of the cold would further help. She moved toward the greenhouses in the hopes of being alone before hands pulled her into the narrow space between the glass building and the fence

"You should really stop wearing that defeated look on your face every time I leave you…it makes me think of devious things." Touko fidgeted against N's frame, noting that her temper wasn't as puffed up as she thought it would have been in light of the situation, and tried her hardest to ignore his perverted comments.

"Stop sneaking off without telling me and I won't be so mad at you." Touko flushed at her reply, but didn't have much time to think on it before N twirled her around and gave her a leg-weakening smile that was probably illegal in the entire region for being too devious and downright hot. He leaned as close to her as he could without having his nose touch her face, probably gauging the effect of that smile on her internal mind. Her eyes narrowed, effectively hiding the subtle hints that showed how much she was requiring his frame to continue standing, even though her face was redder than that of the most pampered Darumaka.

"Perhaps a leash and collar, then?" At that, Touko did falter, losing her balance and burying her face into N's chest as he caught her. The image came unwanted in her mind and she shook her head to try and force it out of her skull. N's fingers delicately pulled her face from its cotton burrow and lightly kissed her nose in his sign of submission. Touko pulled back as quickly as he made contact and grumbled.

"I'll fight you…I'll fight you right here and now and you'll be sorry." Touko snapped, finding her words beginning to make less and less sense. N laughed in a husky tone and shook his head to the side in a no.

"Pokemon fights are still the most ridiculous idea anyone has ever come up with and I will not do it just so you can prove a point." N stated in a very stoic tone, making Touko tilt her head to the side as she tried to process his sudden mood shift. It didn't last long because N saw fit to use her confusion to steal a kiss and slide his hands tentatively down the sides of her slim body. Touko shifted in his arms, more compliant to his demands this time, though she probably should have been paying attention to those hands.

Like before, N reached into her bag and pulled out the first Poke Ball that touched his fingers, effectively holding the tiny red and white sphere in his hand as he slowly pulled away from Touko's passion-bruised lips. Her eyes were still angry though the smoky swirls in her irises spoke of heated and possibly inappropriate thoughts.

"You just don't want to lose." Touko breathed, far more tingly than she thought was fair as she clung to the emerald haired king. N grinned and lightly pressed the white button in the middle, forcing the ball to expand to the size of an orange and holding it to his side still out of Touko's line of sight.

"I don't want to hurt my friends or see yours get hurt. I am merely honest about how I feel, just as they see fit to tell only the truth, isn't that right?" The bright white flash caught Touko's eyes as he finished the sentence and quickly turned to see Chili stretch and rub her cream paws over her large ears before blinking up at Touko and N with a very confused expression. Touko's head spun to glare accusingly at N for stealing her Poke Ball and releasing the Cinccino.

"You…you jerk!" N ignored Touko's short outburst and smiled at Chili, who was beginning to grow uneasy at the sight of her Trainer's anger and confinement in the Enemy's arms. She stepped closer and growled in open distaste for the situation, making it clear that she was not on N's side no matter how inviting his outward appearance seemed to be.

"Chili, tell Touko what you are feeling. Let Touko know how much she means to you." Touko froze in N's arms and shook as she peered over at her Pokemon. Chili hopped forward a pace and looked at Touko with slight concern.

"Cinccino? Cin Cinccino cino." Touko blinked before she felt her blood run cold at the words threaded into Chili's voice.

'_Trainer? Chili worries for you._'

"No." Touko's voice was soft from pure terror and she looked helplessly at the Pokemon before her. Chili seemed to sense her Trainer's distress and turned her gaze to N with a scowl before making more sounds that had human words threaded under the vocalizations.

'_Chili will make the Enemy go away if you wish it._'

"No!" Touko shook and N held her against him, quickly returning Chili to her Ball before he had to hold onto Touko as she struggled as hard as she could to be freed from his grasp.

"Touko, there's nothing to be upset about. This is the most amazing thing that the bonds we share with out Pokemon can produce." N tried to console her with little effort as she began to beat her small fists against his chest.

"Let me go! I didn't want this! I wasn't ready for it!" Touko's anger blossomed and she suddenly hated N for ever coming into her life and letting this happen to her. Tears ran in hot rivulets down her face as she tried to work herself free of N's grasp.

He continued to try and console her with no luck and suddenly felt the wind knocked out of him, loosening his grip just enough that she could escape from his arms. He called after her, but Touko ran blindly into the darkness of Route 7 without even stopping.

"Touko!" N called as he chased her and both halted as they heard a roar in the distance. Electricity so hot it looked blue arced in the sky just before rain poured from the sky and instantly soaked them both. Touko took a hesitant step back as a black form settled in front of her and placed its head in a soothing gesture atop her head. Touko continued to cry as she leaned into the warm skull, glad for the rain that hid it so well.

'_It's time you learned of my wish, Friend Traner._' Zekrom, for that was the only being it could have been, inclined its head toward N with a serious expression. '_You are the Other…It will be your task to tend to her while we converse. If your intentions are anything less than pure, you will see no end to my wrath.'_ Zekrom's voice boomed into the freak storm and it moved its head once against Touko's forehead before it vanished and Touko slumped to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Mixed feeling about this one...I feel like it was too much making Touko an emotional roller coaster, but she evens out pretty quickly...I loved writing N's steamy trickery, but felt that he changed too fast too D8 I can't seem to hold onto plot lines after perverted things get in my brain lol. I shall try though. I don't want to have this die.  
>Fact! Fukiyose = Mistralton City (Planes! And Skyla and her inability to stay in one place). And Chili and her adorable-ness is my female Cinccino in my game...She's my swiss-army pokemon XD<em>


	13. Chapter 12

The landscape was familiar in a sickening kind of way. Touko frowned as she recognized everything from her first trip to the Dream World, although it appeared to be some kind of evening time as opposed to the light from before. The emerald grass was still flowing in a breeze that she couldn't feel and even though she knew it was coming, she still flinched when the lightning illuminated the area in a bright blue flash before burning out in the crimson column of fire. Touko searched for the tree from before in the flashes of light given off by the lightning-fire, hoping that it was still there as a haven. The tree appeared in front of a large arc of deep blue lightning that crashed into the ground, strangely not followed by the fire. Said tree was not entirely the same as on this visit. This tree appeared to be made from roughly cut obsidian as opposed to the clear crystal and there appeared to be someone sitting peacefully on one of the lower branches. Hesitantly, Touko moved closer until she was just underneath the farthest branch of the tree and waited for the person to say something.

"Tou…ko." The person spoke her name with obvious difficulty in a deep and commanding voice, just before it angled its head to peer at her with unblinking ruby eyes. Touko couldn't see the face at all as it was covered by some kind of black cloth and moved closer to try and figure out who it was from some other distinguishing feature. Most of it's body was covered by a black robe of possibly the same material that covered its face and billowed in the wind, thus making it difficult to tell anything more about it, until she caught sight of the massive black wings protruding from its back…wings that had shielded her from a blast of crimson fire on their first meeting.

"Zekrom? Is that…It can't be…you look-"

"Human, yes?" Zekrom leaped gracefully from the branch that it had occupied and landed in front of her without so much as a blink of the eye. "It is…easier this way."

"Easier? Are you sure of that?" Touko blinked back the shock for a moment, trying to figure out how Zekrom managed to speak without moving the mouth she was sure it had. Zekrom raised an eyebrow in an expression of confusion, pulling back its wings with a short twitch.

"You would prefer to speak to a Pokemon that is far larger than you and might crush you beneath its feet?" Zekrom chuckled at the flash of embarrassment that crossed Touko's face and motioned for her to follow him as he walked under the tree to the center. She didn't really want to and shifted uneasily on her feet as she watched him pause, aware that she wasn't moving. Zekrom peered over it's shoulder and Touko stepped forward with a soft blush.

At the center of the tree, Zekrom pulled out an obsidian chair for her to sit in before he perched in his own. Touko plopped into the seat and stared into the large red eyes of the legendary Pokemon. Finally, she caught it blink, though it was in confusion of her extensive study of its person.

"We have much to discuss, you and I." Touko's nose crinkled in an expression of annoyance before she folded her arms across her chest. Zekrom cocked its head to the side in a very avian way, wondering at her distaste for speaking to him.

"I get answers, right? _Actual _answers?" The Other…N, had been speaking to her of things, obviously and Zekrom narrowed its eyes as it wondered just how much she knew. Zekrom folded its arms neatly in its lap and flapped a wing to stretch, already uncomfortable in this form.

"I am hear to tell you of things that the Other would not or could not tell you, though you seem to be aware of more than you are letting on." Zekrom paused and tapped an elongated finger on its knee, thinking of the best place to start. "Tell me the things you have learned." Touko heaved a heavy sigh as though she had already been defeated, but Zekrom made some kind of Pokemon warning growl that shook her out of any unpleasant thoughts she might have been lost in.

"N says that we are going to join something…and that the only thing that was barring it from happening was the fact that I couldn't hear the voices of Pokemon and…" Touko quickly turned away as she blushed at the thought of having to say just what else she needed to do. Zekrom made a short sound like a laugh and moved to lightly pat her on the shoulder. As the Hero of Ideals, Zekrom assumed that the news would have been easier for her to take than it had apparently been for the Other, but perhaps that was why their union was closer than it had ever been.

"The Other is correct. I couldn't call out to you if you were not able to hear me. You are hesitant to speak on the other matter…is it so horrible to love and be loved in return?" Touko flinched and looked up at her Pokemon with some kind of unease glittering in her eyes. Zekrom was not anyone that would judge her as critically as anyone else she knew might, but as deep as their bond felt, it was still a new thing and she didn't want to ruin it with her constant insecurities.

"No, I guess not…but it's N. All the warm feelings I seem to have for him get blown away by his role as the king of Team Plasma." Touko felt tears well up in her eyes and she sniffled, wiping away the hot liquid before it became too much. Zekrom laughed, a booming sound that echoed around the seemingly infinite space. It made Touko stare up at it with open confusion.

"You are certainly stuck in your ways, no? It is uncharacteristic of Ideals." Touko flushed at his words and quickly turned away from Zekrom's gaze. "If you cleared your head and ignored everything around you, what would you feel?" A single tear slid down Touko's cheek and she shook her head.

"I would not be so hesitant…"

"The all you need to do is change your idea of the Other." Touko shifted uneasily at just how simple a thing it was. "Nothing is ever set in stone, you know…I am proof enough of that." Something about his words stirred a hidden feeling in her and she felt better about it, but just as she opened her mouth to reply, a rumble began in the earth and shook the ground. Touko stood and Zekrom steadied her stance as he narrowed his eyes at the distant landscape.

"Something in the real world is troubling your form…I must return you so that you may deal with it." Touko clutched Zekrom's arm tightly as the quake intensified and looked up at him with a teary expression.

"But, I still have questions-" She faltered and Zekrom let her tumble this time into a darkness that quickly surrounded her.

"Now is not the time. Go, now!" Touko lost sight of Zekrom's hardened gaze as the darkness swallowed her as she began to fall into her body with the Pokemon's name tearing itself from her throat…

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _Yes, another trip the the Dream World...if this is the first chapter your seeing, it won't make any sense because the first time Touko was here was in the Prologue. I regret nothing about the humanized Zekrom. It just seemed to make sense to me...  
>Lol since I finally have no facts to give to you, I'll ask if anyone wants to hazard a guess as to what might be going on in the real world that so disrupted Touko?<em>


	14. Chapter 13

The rain and wind battered N as he held Touko's limp frame against him. He tried to shield her in the best way he could as he tried to figure out the best place to take her. Obviously, the first choice would be the Pokemon Center back in Fukiyose, but if anyone saw him, he was sure that they would report him to Skyla and he would have to give up Touko. In the distance, he could see a yellowish light flickering from the windows of a cottage not too far off. It seemed out of the way and he could only hope that no one in there would recognize him as he carried Touko toward the shelter.

As he drew near, the door opened and an older man poked his head out, concern clearly showing on his face. Quickly, he ushered N inside and he felt the blood begin to circulate on the upper layers of his skin once again, quickly bringing warmth with it. Touko still remained asleep, her damp hair clinging to her face as though she was in the throws of an extreme fever. He knew she was fine though. Pokemon did not have it in their beings to harm anyone, especially one so closely bonded to a creature of legend.

"What were you two doing out there in that storm?" The old man questioned as N wordlessly allowed the young lady to collect Touko and see to her drying. N shook a few beads of water from his hair and blinked at the man as though he had withdrawn into a deeper part of his mind. The younger children seemed to flutter around his feet for a moment as they gathered towels for Touko. For that, N was glad and a spattering of relief seemed to cross his face.

"It just came on suddenly." Was all he could manage to say. Despite having given them shelter, he was someone of no importance and not privy to the information concerning the mission Touko and he were on. Apparently, it was enough for the old man as he mumbled something about the 'Weather Trickster' and how he couldn't wait for the day when it was put back in its place. N found that interesting, but not interesting enough to pry the man for further information and contented himself with accepting the towel that was handed to him along with a steaming bowl of vegetable stew.

Touko was placed in the bed and they questioned him on the strange way she seemed to be sleeping and he could only comment that one of the Pokemon he was training had missed with a Hypnosis and instead used it on her…but that she would be fine.

"You are free to stay the night while the storm clears up." The man was hesitant to have him in the house, and on any other circumstance, he might have had a right to be uneasy, but N decided that being on his best behavior while Touko rested was a better plan than scoping for contained Pokemon and finding a way to release them.

The rain continued to spatter lightly against the windows and roof when N finally decided to rest against the wall. He caught the faint sound of a Xtransceiver ringing in the other room and one of the girls talking on it and paid it no mind as he relaxed and waited patiently for Touko to wake up again.

**…**

A harsh knock on the door so early in the morning was out of place, even for the family that lived here and the old man grumbled from his bed to answer the door, though it was obvious that if he had had his way, he would have just ignored it until they grew tired and left him in peace to sleep. N blinked his eyes open enough to peek at the person just in case it was someone warranting his immediate departure. That, or the Shadow Triad wondering what he had been up to the past couple of days since he had given them no information about what exactly he was doing.

"Where is he?" The first think N took notice of was what appeared to be an unruly lock of black hair that could only be attached to one of Touko's friends…Cheren. His voice sounded deceptively calm and friendly, but N knew just as Cheren did that barging in here in a full anger storm would solve nothing and when the ebony haired boy was standing before him, anger swirling in his eyes, N allowed the ruse to continue. N then smiled in an empty sort of way and stood with measured slowness, making no other moves as he waited for Cheren to speak.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on Touko, but I'm going to take her home to recuperate with her mother." N could tell that a couple of the family members were watching them with restrained interest as though they expected some kind of drunken brawl scene to happen right in their very house, but neither of them were the kind for that kind of violence.

"If that is what you wish." Cheren seemed taken aback by N's quick submission into losing Touko, but managed to keep it contained until he noticed that N was already moving toward the room where Touko was resting. It was too late to stop him and Cheren stood rigid in place as N entered the room and came back holding the still sleeping Touko bridal style in his arms.

Somehow, both Cheren and N managed to maintain the false contentedness long enough to thank the people of the house for giving them shelter and taking care of Touko until the storm passed. They then quietly stepped out ant remained silent long enough to be a good distance from the house before Cheren stopped walking and openly glared at N.

"That's far enough. Give Touko to me so I can take her home." Cheren's voice held all the menace he had for the king, and N found some comfort in the idea that they no longer had to pretend to like each other in order to avoid a scene. He turned and smiled in a devious way, pulling Touko closer to his frame.

"What makes you think I want her to go home? We are bound for greater things than you could possibly understand, so it would be best for you to stay back and our goals be achieved." Cheren let the anger ripple through his being, aware of the glimmer of truth in N's words. It had been clear from the moment Touko had chosen Azhure that she would go further than either him or Bianca, but despite all of the importance that followed her, she had remained the same. It was for that reason that he took a step closer to N, willing to pry her from his arms if he had to.

"She's _asleep_! You can't just make decisions for her and assume that's what she wants! Give her to me so I can take her home."

"When was the last time she talked to you?" N paused to watch the uncertainty dance around Cheren's eyes and finally bloom on his face with a satisfied grin. "Are you even sure she _wants_ to come home?" The words buzzes through Cheren's head like an angry Beedrill, stinging his brain and making his head hurt with the doubts that threatened to overwhelm him.

"I don't care about that. I'm not leaving her with you and that's all I need to know. Touko can get mad at me later, but I know she'll forgive me. Let her go or battle me." N growled at the annoying determination in the boy before him. Seeing no other option but to actually battle Cheren, N moved further back and carefully rested Touko against a tree. By then, Cheren had readied his first Pokemon and was standing with arms crossed, Poke Ball in the lower hand. N heaved a short sigh, hating the idea of a battle now that it was the only option and grabbed his own ball.

"Liepard! Let's do th-" Before the purple cat could be released, a slender hand wrapped in a black glove slid up Cheren's arm and halted the throw. The other hand pulled Cheren's free arm up and behind his back, effectively holding him in place while a voice like crushed leaves whispered the benefits of remaining where he was.

Cheren was only truly disrupted when he saw than N was being held in a similar manor by a ivory haired person in a black ninja outfit. Another one had carefully collected Touko in his arms and Cheren suddenly realized that the Shadow Triad had captured all three of them.

"Let me go! That is an order!" N struggled to get free from his captor but the ninja simply held onto him as though not aware of who he was holding in place.

"What's the matter, N? Your lackeys finally realize how stupid it is to follow you?" Cheren's barb was met with a sharp upward tug on his arm that made him yelp in startled pain. N didn't give much thought to the comment, more concerned with why the Shadow Triad thought to disobey him.

"We have given you time enough to set events into motion."

"The girl shall come with us for the moment."

"Retrieve her where Ideals witnessed the Truth."

And with that, the three of the, vanished into the shadows, releasing N and Cheren and spiriting Touko away. N stomped toward Cheren in open fury, his knuckles white from the clenching of his hands as he resisted the urge to lash out at the boy.

"Do you see what your interference has cost? They have Touko and it's your fault." N's voice was iced rage as he glared down at Cheren. Cheren pushed N from his personal space and returned his Liepard in favor of Unfezant.

"No, this is _your_ fault. Ever since you showed up, Touko's had to be in one dangerous situation after another. I don't know why she keeps going back to you, but since you got her kidnapped, you can go get her and you do, I'll be right behind you to bring her home because the last thing she needs is you getting her hurt or worse." In a flash of red light, Unfezant was released and wasted no time in Flying his clearly upset and mad Trainer far from that place.

N felt the area for Reshiram and when he made contact, finally dropped to his knees and called the white dragon to him. There was only one place that the Shadow Triad could have taken her and it was the only place on his mind.

'_What has happened, Trainer?_' Reshiram could sense the unease in N's being as he climbed up the dragon's wing and settled comfortably in the crook of its neck.

'_Touko is…she was…Take me to the Tower of Heavans._'

'_I shall fly with great haste, Friend Trainer.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>_/ It only took a year...sorry about that. Real life kicked in in the form of my mom having a heat stroke and needing constant help around the house. Then I had a baby. But I managed to get my butt into gear and let everyone know I haven't forgotten about this story...This takes place while Touko is asleep and talking to Zekrom so you finally get to find out what disrupted the conversation. Thanks and enjoy the update! 8D  
>Facts! The house where N seeks shelter is the same one where you learn the story of ThunderusTornadus. Azhure is my in-game female Dewott. And the Tower of Heavans is Celestial Tower_


	15. Chapter 14

Touko's first impression upon waking up was that of weightlessness. Was she falling or flying? Could Zekrom have been wrong about the danger he said she was in? Touko could not be sure and faded back into a natural sleep with the scent of crushed roses on her nose.

She stirred again…had it been hours or days since Zekrom raced her to alertness…Still, there was the feeling of weightlessness but half of her was chilled and the other half overly warm. She risked a wiggle and found her warm side pressed against something solid. A wall? A person? Her head rose heavily to glance at what might have her and she blinked back at the sudden rush of light in her face, retreating back into the side of whatever had her. She looked up again and tried to make out features. A silent face turned to her with a warm smile, emerald hair swaying erratically around his face

"Sleep, Touko. You are safe." Touko heard those words as though listening from a distance and finally noticed the bobbing motion of her body as though she was been carried.

"N?" She voiced the swarm of questions she suddenly had into the singular letter that was his name. She wasn't afraid of what he might do, but she wasn't completely sure it'd be okay either. He smiled again and when he did, she thought she caught the crushed rose scent from before.

"Rest and don't be concerned. All will be well." Touko wasn't sure she should accept that answer but she was asleep before she could voice her protest.

**. . . **

Touko's head was heavy and her thoughts came slowly as though her ideas and actions had to swim through a thick layer of mud to reach the goal. She thought she heard a distant howl, but it seemed too gentle, too constant to be the cry of a Pokemon. Was it the wind? Some kind of vent?

Touko's sapphire eyes blinked open rapidly as she tried to view information faster than her brain could process it. Four figures stood silhouetted against the outline of the afternoon sky coming in from what seemed to be a giant hole in the wall. Touko shook her head at the feeling of déjà vu creeping up her spine. She had been here before but the memory escaped her. The tallest of the four laughed softly in a way that seemed to be the most menacing thing she had ever heard.

"I think you three gave her too much. She looks like she has no idea what's going on." The man said in a deep voice that was deceptively cool and soft like velvet, seemingly mocking the three beside him.

"Our apologies. She did not want to rest the whole way here and we wanted things to go smoothly."

"So long as she recovers soon." The taller of the four waved his hand dismissively as though it was no real concern before taking a few steps toward her.

"Good afternoon, Touko." Touko flinched and tried to back away from his presence only to find that her hands and legs were bound together at the wrist and ankle, severely limiting her movement.

"You stay away." She growled, pulling her legs up against her chest and scooting a few inches away from him. The man came into view and she watched the smile creep darkly across his face framed by pale green hair.

_'At the top of the tower, a young man with emerald hair stands before a great white Pokemon, who is growling softly as though it has just been calmed down. His hair blows gently from the breeze entering in the giant hole in the wall and for the first time he appears to be truly happy. Touko steps closer and hates to break the beautiful image before her. He hears her and turns his head, the start of tears in his glittering eyes. Touko blushes and steps forward, eying the two before her with uncertainty.'_

"If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well…" The words escaped her before she became aware of just who had said them in the very spot where the three in the background stood. Someone who she had believed had severed ties with the man before her.

Ghetsis watched the transition from confusion to grim remembrance and moved to the left, her eyes following his every movement. "So you remember."

"Did N put you up to this?" Ghetsis laughed.

"That poor boy? No, he has been separate from my ideas and plans for a while. I had hoped that N had finally decided to achieve our previous goals by removing that pesky Zekrom from your side by merging it with his Reshiram so you would no longer be a threat, but he seems to be more concerned with the Pokemon…and you, of course. As I have said before, I try to move the events around me. If it works to my advantage I do not press it further, but if it doesn't favor my plans, it is removed . You have become more and more disruptive so I have brought you here. N will come out of some misplaced sense of honor and the Shadow Triad will subdue him. And here, where the dragons of legend reveal themselves to only the worthy seems like the best place." Touko squirmed to get more comfortable, but found it more difficult than she assumed.

"Alder was right. You're pathetic."

"Say all you want, but you're the one who is being held captive. You have no power here and you, who are pinned down will watch me reclaim my glory and finally obtain my world!" Ghetsts's laughter exploded and echoed throughout the room. Touko wiggled uncomfortably as the laugh of the mad reverberated through her body.

An angry roar broke the sound and Ghetsis smiled, motioning for the Shadow Triad to take their positions. Touko let the worry flash across her face as she looked past Ghetsis to see N and Reshiram speeding toward the entrance to the hole in the wall. As he raced closer, Touko bit her lip in true worry. Ghetsis was the only one who could crush N without lifting a finger and she thought it fair to try to warm him, but when she opened her mouth to scream at N to turn around and leave her for another time, one of the Shadow Triad silenced her.

"We can't have you spoiling the chain of events, can we?" A thin sheet of silk was tied around her mouth, keeping her quiet for further notice and she growled against it, scooting closer to Ghetsis. Apparently nobody saw a threat in it and for good reason because Reshiram roared just before it landed and settled heavily onto the building. Dust and bits of rock rained down on everyone and Touko's eyes widened in awe.

N was as regal upon Reshiram as the first time she has seen him with the ivory dragon, but she shook herself form the image to continue scooting. If only she could just run and scream and everything else that was denied to her in this moment.

"Let Touko go, Ghetsis. Neither her or Reshiram are your concern anymore." N's voice was deep and on the verge of threatening; something that Touko thought she would have never heard from N, but she felt relieved just the same.

"Let her go? Look what this girl has done to you. Letting you think that you could love and have a life of your own? Never forget that I am the one who made you what you are. Your feelings are cheep imitations of the real thing."

"I've had a lot of time to resolve that matter. Touko has helped show me what matters."

"Ah, yes, that _love _you seem to be clinging onto so tightly." Ghetsis paused and moved closer to his son, still appearing taller even though the height difference was clearly on N's side. "Tell me, do you love her for her or is it because it suits your grander plans to love her?" N stepped back and remained silent as though Ghetsis had spoken some kind of truth. The spark of victory flashed in Ghetsis's eyes and Touko glared at him, still trying to get closer. She didn't understand why no one had tried to stop her or why they hadn't decided to contain N yet, but she wasn't about to complain.

"I love Touko because of everything she is and all the things she isn't. Perhaps at first it was because Reshiram and Zekrom wished it…but does that matter now?" Ghetsis smiled and shook his head three times in a gesture of sheer disbelief. Touko thought she caught a flicker of movement behind the two Harmonia men, but she couldn't be sure until her movements were halted and she was pulled further from them.

"My dear boy, it makes all the difference. It just proves that you can't think outside the cold calculating creature I have made you into." Ghetsis stepped back as one of the members of the Shadow Triad grabbed hold of N much like before and held him in place. Reshiram roared in defiance at the capture of her Trainer and friend but one of the Shadow Triad had grabbed the PokeBall she resided in and returned her to it before she could cause any more disruption.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Ghetsis laughed at the sound of his son's struggle and merely walked past him, pausing to whisper a few choice words into the boy's ear.

"These two dragons have to merge, do they not? I think it would be more fitting for them to do so in the castle we previously had prepared for you. And when they do, I think it would be better if they were under the command of someone more fitting that you."

"You can't do that." N seethed with anger and Ghetsis pulled something out of his pocket before waving a purple topped sphere…a PokeBall in front of N's face, which paled at the very sight of it.

"To the Master go the spoils."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _I've had this finished for weeks ;_; I can't believe that I've neglected to share it with you guys. Here it is! Shorter than I imagined but it gets the point across. Also, if you notice, the previous chapter has N rushing off to save Touko in the Tower of Heavens ((Celestial Tower)) and not Dragonspiral Tower...It was meant to be DS Tower and I'd like to change it but I kinda fear doing it at this point. Bear with me and try to overlook it...Enjoy the update! 8D_


	16. Chapter 15

"Enjoy your stay. You'll be here for a while." One of the Shadow Triad whispered calmly in Touko's ear before he cut the binds and tossed her onto the ground…onto sand. Touko growled behind the cloth they had left around her mouth because her voice annoyed them, and tried to pounce at him. As she struggled though, the sand began to swallow her up and she realized that they had tossed her onto a sand pit. The ninja gave her a dark smile as she faded beneath the sand with a scream. She then fell roughly onto the sand pile beneath, her breath rushing out of her. She quickly sprang up, tearing the cloth from her mouth and rushed blindly for the walls in the darkness, scratching and at the sandy surface.

"Let me out!" She screamed to no one in particular and raised her hand to bang at the wall only to have her movement halted by a cool hand wrapping gently around her wrist. She turned out of reflex to retaliate only to be pressed against the wall and halted again. Something about this seemed eerily familiar and she wiggled in the person's arms, scowling at the laugh.

"We are not going to get out so easily so save your energy Touko."

"N?" He laughed again and pressed his nose to hers. She flinched but made no other motions.

"Is there anyone else I could be?" Touko was glad for the darkness as color rushed to her face.

"I guess not…now can I have my space back?" N had not moved from her and she found it unsettling to have him so close to her in the dark. Not because it meant that she might be in danger but because of the flashes of color and heat that ran through her brain because of his closeness. She couldn't believe her mind was going pervert at that moment but as her face darkened even more she silently continued to rejoice for the darkness.

"Perhaps." A devious smile had to be involved but Touko couldn't be sure and squirmed.

"I'm serious! Let me go, N!" Touko felt her heart flutter as she started to panic in response to the dark and N's ridiculous closeness.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go." Touko flushed. There was no hint of mischievousness or perverted intentions behind his voice, only a serious plea that raised a million questions in her mind.

"Why?"

"If you can then I know that you don't blame me for putting you in this mess, and that you are not mat at me." Touko blinked in the dark out of confusion, feeling his steady breath against her face. Of course she didn't blame him for being trapped in a sand pit. If anything, she felt like she should be blaming herself. She'd spent every minute of his return fighting him or running away, both physically and from his feelings. Would she even be here if she had at least listened to him sooner? Would the dragons have merged already, leaving them to live as just another face in the crowd? She felt tears welling up unnecessarily in her eyes and she blinked them back.

"I don't…I don't blame you." Touko's voice was a whisper, barely heard by N despite the closeness and she stood on the tips of her feet, lightly pressing her lips to his in a shy kiss. It felt clumsy in the dark and yet the feeling was warm and careful as though either of them might break if something changed. He moved away from her slowly and lightly kissed her nose before relenting and moving a few steps away from her.

Touko slid to the sandy ground as she tried to regain her composure. She heard the soft thump of N sitting next to her, just far enough away not to unsettle her. The dark bothered her now since she couldn't see anything, yet she still found herself turning to where she was pretty sure N's face was.

"So, how long do you think that we're going to be down here?"

"I do not think it'll be long after Ghetsis realizes that he is going to need us together to make the merge work…but that all depends on whether or not he can even obtain your Zekrom. Realistically, you may get out of here first just for that end while I sit here." N didn't sound that upset about the prospect of sitting alone in a sandy pit with absolutely nothing to do.

"You don't sound too concerned with that." N heaved a gentle sigh and searched for her hand in the darkness, slightly burying the tips of her fingers with the sand he was pushing in front of his in the search. Touko shook the sand off her hand and let his fingers fill the spaces between hers.

"You have seen my old room. Do you think I had a lot of guests visiting me? No, I am used to being alone…though I think I might be getting more accustomed to being alone with you." Touko allowed herself to smile and scooted closer to N, resting her head on his shoulder as she tried to rest.

…

N felt content at having Touko resting on him. It was peaceful. More peaceful that anything he had felt in a long while. It upset him that they were in this situation with no real way out. He tried to count silently in his head to note the passage of time, but the recital of numbers only seemed to give him a headache in the darkness. The sand he was sitting on felt too rough. Things just seemed to be getting too disruptive for him and he almost felt the urge to pace. Touko nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder and he calmed down. If Touko could sleep pleasantly in a place like this, there wasn't anything he had to be worried about.

The sands above them shifted, sprinkling grains of it all over their heads and N watched as a vine slid through the sand and began to feel for something. It was probably searching for them and even though N hated to move Touko from his side, he found himself gently nudging her awake.

"We have guest." A speck of light followed the vine as it came closer to them and she stood, peering at it as it moved closer. She extended a hand and watched as it twined gently around her wrist. Her head turned to look at N with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's Cheren's Serperior." Touko said, still shocked. How in the world had he managed to find them?"

"Hn…so he _did_ follow me." Before Touko could ask what he meant by that, she felt herself being pulled up and through the sand with a yelp. She blinked at the sudden flash of harsh light from being denied it for so long, and after regaining her composure, she found herself looking into Serperior's ruby eyes. They flashed with delight at finally finding her because now that meant that they could leave.

"Are you okay?" Touko looked past the grass snake to peer at her ebony haired friend standing just at the edge of the sand pit. Cheren seemed relieved but also ragged as though he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. She should have known that Cheren would be the one who chased her to the ends of the earth and she kicked herself for having ignored both him and Bianca for so long.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Touko managed a nervous laugh as Serperior pulled her the rest of the way across the sand pit. She then stood and brushed off all the sand from her being, suddenly aware of all the places it had gotten in the light. Cheren nodded once at her reply and lightly wrapped his fingers across her wrist.

"Well, then let's get out of here and head home." Cheren thought that that would be the end of it and they could all return home in peace, but Touko remained where she was and Cheren found himself caught as he tried not to pull her away from the pit.

"Umm…we can't go…not just yet." Touko shifted uneasily from foot to foot in the sand as she blinked nervously at her old friend. His Serperior coiled around him as if preparing itself to come between the two if they tried to fight at that very moment. Cheren quirked an eyebrow and watched Touko fidget.

"What is it?"

"Well, N's kinda down there too and I figured-"

"No! He can get himself out." Touko went rigid and glared at him.

"You'll help him or I'm not going anywhere with you." Touko snapped as she turned away from him, peering into the center of the sand pit, prepared to jump back in there if Cheren didn't comply to her request.

Cheren tried to think of a million excuses and defenses as to why they should just leave N to his fate, but it seemed like Touko had already made up her mind and there were only two things he could think to do.

"Why?" That question unnerved Touko and she peered over her shoulder to look at Cheren. He didn't seem angry or concerned. Just curious as to why she wanted to rescue N. She bit her lip as color rushed to her face.

"No one deserves to be stuck in a sand pit in the dark." Touko said, the color still bright against her skin. Cheren's eyes narrowed as a gnawing thought crept through his brain, speaking of one thing he never would have thought possible.

"Okay…now give me the real reason." Cheren was serious in his intent to find out why the former king of Team Plasma mattered so much to her and it made the color drain from Touko's face. Did she have to say it out loud? Even more so, did she have to say it out loud to _Cheren_? The one person in the entire would who would be the least understanding. And then her mind froze a few seconds before her body. She wasn't entirely sure what she felt for N. Her mind buzzed in her head, trying to weigh her feelings about N and see where they ended up. Touko blushed again.

"I care about him…a lot." Touko paused and clasped her hands together, squeezing until her knuckles began to turn white. She felt her skin burn from the declaration and she wished she could vanish and never be seen again as long as she lived. "Now would you just help him out of that sand pit?"

"Fine…Serperior?" The snake slid back to the edge of the pit, extending his vines and shaking his large head.

'_Trainer isss a difficult creature and Trainer'sss Friend isss ssstubborn_' Touko laughed softly at Serperior's statement as the Pokemon began to pull N out of the pit as well. His head flashed to look at Touko's face so fast she thought that the motion might have broken his neck.

'_Trainer'sss friend can understand Ssserperior?_' Touko only nodded and it seemed enough for the snake as he got N to the edge at last. N Stood and shook his hair, as it seemed to be the only place tha he had gathered sand. Touko didn't find that fair but didn't say anything about it, standing nervously between the two men.

"You did not have to help me, Cheren. I thank you." Cheren's eyes narrowed at the compliment as though he was restraining himself from pushing N right back into the sand pit.

"I didn't. Touko insisted that I help you." N turned to Touko and gave her a truly warm and grateful smile that made her face turn a deep shade of red in response.

"Then I guess my thanks go to you, Touko." He would have stepped closer to her, but Serperior moved between them, effectively preventing them from getting any closer. N blinked and Touko looked over at Cheren, who seemed unconcerned about the way his Pokemon was acting.

'_I do not mean harm to her or your Trainer._' N's voice was calm and Serperior let out a menacing hiss.

'_Trainer hasss made it clear to keep you and Trainer'sss Friend ssseperate._'

"C'mon Touko. Everyone's been worried sick about you." Touko looked torn between leaving N and following Cheren, but N gave her a single nod and a soft smile.

"We will meet again…it's fate that we do." Touko didn't seem all that okay with the answer but she bit her lip and lingered as though there was something more that she wanted to say to him, yet she couldn't find the voice to do so. With Serperior coiling around her as she walked, the two old friends stepped up the nearby steps and left N to his own devices.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ _You guys have been so patient and understanding with me I give you two chapters in a day! So excited for the fluff I got to write as Touo and N sit in the darkness...and once again, in case you're wondering, I only see Cheren as a protective older brother in this story...none of that 'unrequited love jealousy' going on here. And snake speak sucks. So many s's. But other than that, enjoy and please let me know what you think 8D_


	17. Chapter 16

"Neither of them are there, my king." The Shadow Triad said calmly as they bowed in front of Ghetsis. His eyes narrowed and he tapped his fingers together at a rhythmically fast pace, but there was no other sign of the possible rage he must have had for their failure.

"Neither of them, hmm? That's very troubling news." Ghetsis rose from his ornate chair and began his usual round across the room. Beneath the calm figure before them, they could feel the torrent of anger and frustration pounding against their senses like a fierce hurricane. Visibly, they flinched as one, but otherwise, they remained where they were with their heads bowed.

"Someone had to have followed us." It was an obvious statement, one that Ghetsis didn't want to hear and he stepped in front of the leader and kneeled in front of the three. Hesitantly, they raised their heads to gaze into the fierce crimson eyes of their king. They could see the unbridled rage flickering through his gaze like a contained fire and they knew that they could only afford to fail so many times before they were punished for it.

"It must have been that ebony haired child."

"Cheren? Of course."

"There's no way it could have been the blonde." Ghetsis cleared his throat to give them direction from their verbal inquiry back to getting both Touko and N back here and contained in a better manor than before.

"If Cheren has her, then Touko must be back in Kanoko Town." The Shadow Triad nodded to themselves in agreement and Ghetsis rolled his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that the three were skilled in the ninja arts, he doubted he'd have let their minds continue to slip in and out of the now.

"If that is the case, then why are you still here?" Ghetsis watched as the three jerked their heads to look up at him and bowed once they realized that a command had been given.

"Leave Touko be." The Shadow Triad vanished and instantly reappeared around N, restraining him at the neck, arms and ankles. N ignored their hold on him as though he expected them to halt his movements and stared intently at Ghetsis. "There are other ways to get what you need."

"Bargaining your life for hers is a bad idea. I already have everything I need from you and Touko doesn't seem like she's going to come rushing to your aide as gallantly as you did for her."

"She has to come on her own. You can't force her here."

"Oh? And why is that, my boy?" Ghetsis turned to his side, growing annoyed with the constant setbacks he found himself caught in. He was a patient man, but he'd spent decades striving for the current events to occur and the time for the ending was long overdue.

"It's her choice. If she comes, it means she's finally allowed herself to love me. And if she doesn't…then the dragons were not to merge in this age and they'll go into slumber again until heroes are needed."

"Fine. I'll play your little game for a bit. But I shall have my rule over this region and then I'll work on broadening even that rule. The Shadow Triad will lead you to your new accommodations. I believe that you've grown out of that playroom of yours."

**. . .**

Touko had felt on edge and fidgety for pretty much the entire day. Maybe it was the fact that the cold always made her more keen on moving and back in her hometown, the first signs of autumn were beginning to change the colors of the leaves on the surrounding trees. She tried to let their beauty affect her in their usual way but it was broken the minute she heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you up to Touko?" Her eyes narrowed at the sound of Cheren's deceptively honest and curious voice. She hated to admit that he was the one causing her so much distress, but ever since he had helped her out of the sand pits, he'd been watching her like a Braviary as if he expected her to rush off to N the minute she was left alone.

"Watching the leaves." That answer seemed to be fitting for Cheren and he stepped beside her to scan the trees with her. She wanted to beat him in the head with a Stunfisk.

"Hard to believe it's already fall, huh Touko. Soon, it'll be winter and the snow'll fall."

"Don't you have to go do stuff with Bianca?" Cheren shook his head no and Touko's eyes narrowed. Was he literally the only one who didn't see how much his hovering was getting on her nerves? She had to assume so because Bianca had gotten so mad about it that her feelings for Cheren had literally exploded out of her mouth and ended in a sloppy kiss. Touko was glad that finally Bianca had gotten that mess out of the way, but she wished he'd leave her alone.

"Probably, but she's never been on time. I have a few more minutes of watching the leaves with you."

"Why do you hate N so much?" Touko's arms folded across her chest as she voiced the only question that had been weighing her down. The calm he'd been displaying out of respect for his friend cracked against her voice and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you?" Touko wished she had something in her hands to strangle in his place at how difficult he was being, but maybe if they finally got this subject out of the way, he'd finally let her breathe.

"He's not as evil as you think he is and he hasn't been breathing down my neck for the past few days. Which is more than I can say for you." Cheren's face softened at her stern voice but he didn't let her accusations go completely unchallenged.

"Okay, maybe I have been a little overbearing…but did you forget the part where N almost took over the entire region just to release Pokemon? He's dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt." His arms folded across her chest and Touko stepped closer, her finger poking into his chest as she glared at him in a somewhat friendly way.

"N was just doing what he believed in. Taking over the region was Ghetsis's plan, not his, and he's been trying to resolve that for as long as we've been Champions." Touko blushed as she thought back on just how non-threatening he could be but fought it back just as heat burst through her body. "Besides…he's never hurt me or anyone else for that matter."

"You don't have to keep defending him…" Cheren thought he'd be able to get away with saying more, but Touko had had enough of listening to him constantly badgering N and herself and had begun to stomp off. Cheren followed her a few steps behind and she turned on him, jabbing her finger into his chest yet again.

"Seriously, you can stop following me Cheren."

"I'll stop if you finally give me the truth this time. The whole truth. How do you really feel about N?" Touko stumbled a little, shock clear on her face as she blinked rapidly.

"I thought we had already gone through this at Relic Castle."

"You told me what you needed to to get N out of the pit, but that wasn't all of it. I know it isn't. You're still hiding something." Cheren moved closer to her and she suddenly began to feel trapped. His question was surrounding her and choking her with its importance and she started to fell like she'd drown under the answer.

"I care about him."

"No, it's more than that. You can't fool me anymore."

"What do you want out of me?!"

"The truth." Touko froze as the impact of his final words hit her like a hammer. They reverberated through her being and paralyzed her as she stared at Cheren like a Deerling in the headlights. The truth was something she couldn't consider more than an idea because it was too difficult to accept...but Zekrom had told her that Ideals could become Truths and it was Ideas made real.

Could she say it out loud though and make her thoughts truth? And did she really want them to be words Cheren heard first? Somewhere a bell rang and Cheren asked her for the truth yet again. This time, she faltered and lowered her head as color rushed to her face.

"I defend him because…" Touko raised her head, looking Cheren in the eyes while her face turned a bright red with the burn of her revealing her feelings. "Because I love N." Cheren smiled and stepped back a bit as a heavy wind picked up behind her.

"Then you should go to him. He needs you." Cheren shimmered and rushed off as he blended back into the form of the ebony fox Zoroark. She reached out toward it to call it back to her even though it was speeding off into the distance just before another gust knocker her onto the ground…

**. . .**

Touko squirmed and fought in the oppressive sweaty blankets as her heart raced and she rose her head, breaking violently from yet another dream sleep. She would relish the day when they stopped completely, but she had other things to attend to. Even though the sun was still fighting to make its light pass the trees, Touko felt revived and refreshed as she dressed about as fast as she could. She crept down the stairs and past her mother before breaking into the early dawn's crisp air.

Touko burst into a full sprint toward Karakusa and felt completely free. Her body still buzzed as she panted her way to the Pokemon Center's PC to free Zekrom and gain his aid. Outside, she tossed the ball into the air and smiled as the red light released its large and powerful form.

"We have to go get N and I need your help." Her voice was breathy and barely restrained her excitement. Zekrom blinked and lowered its head to peer into her face with a large red eye.

'_Oh? Why is that Trainer?_' Touko heard Zekrom's powerful voice in her head and she grinned at it, color dusting her face pink.

"N's in trouble and I love him." Zekrom's chest rumbled in some kind of a purr at her words and nodded once.

'_We shall waste no time in saving the Other.'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_ Another long gap between chapters and I apologize for that but I'm so close to finishing up this story that I'm powering through it as best as I can. Touko finally proclaimed her love and it's about time XD Other than that, I think when I'm done, I'll miss the crap out of writing Touko's dream dust experiences...Also, a revisit to both Kanoko Town and Karakusa aka Nuvema Town and Accumula Town._


End file.
